


Глоссарий XXI века // A Glossary of the 21st Century

by Keishiko, Set



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set/pseuds/Set
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив устал разбираться, что происходит, а на помощь команды надеяться не приходится. Поэтому он завёл себе блокнот с иллюстрациями, чтобы записывать значения разных вещей. С помощью Википедии, Гугла и Логана он постепенно начинает находить своё место в XXI веке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глоссарий XXI века // A Glossary of the 21st Century

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [A Glossary of the 21st Century](http://archiveofourown.org/works/567772) by [kinky_kneazle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle).  
> 

Не то чтобы Стив ненавидел двадцать первый век. Он был шумный и стремительный, и в нём не было никого, кого бы Стив по-настоящему знал, но с этим он мог справиться. Если что Стив и умел делать, так это собираться с силами и продолжать сражаться, и он не собирался позволить какому-то там Айпаду или Искусственному Интеллекту изменить это.  
Проблемой было то, что Стив не понимал двадцать первый век. В самом ощущении не было ничего нового: Тессеракт, оружие Гидры, алая кожа Йоханна Шмидта — когда он впервые столкнулся со всем этим, это было выше его понимания. Но это было выше понимания любого человека. Даже Говард Старк был озадачен, когда Стив протянул ему один из пистолетов, стреляющих голубыми лучами, а Говард был самым сообразительным человеком из всех, кого встречал Стив.  
В двадцать первом веке Стив не понимал смысла огромных экранов на Тайм-сквер и машин, которые моют посуду и очищают полы от пыли, не понимал того, о чём, не задумываясь, постоянно упоминают члены его команды, и при этом всего этого не понимал один только он. Только он выглядел озадаченным, когда Старк крикнул: «YOLO!» — перед тем, как опрокинуть стопку; только он думал, что падаван — это тропический фрукт.  
Что ещё хуже, товарищам Стива уже надоело всё ему объяснять. Или же они, подобно Тони, забавлялись его неведением. Его словно вернули в лагерь Лихай, с тамошними шутками и пошлыми историями, и Стив снова был тощим мальчишкой, на которого никогда не взглянула бы ни одна девушка, а парни даже не удосуживались включить его в разговор.  
Он пытался наверстать упущенное: читал книги по истории, которые новый куратор, агент Стивелл, раздобыл для него; вместе с командой смотрел телевизор, пытаясь догадаться, о чём они говорят. Ему нравилась реклама. Рекламные перерывы были замечательны: название продукта звучало одновременно с демонстрацией изображения, и часто даже показывали способ его использования. Рекламные перерывы позволили Стиву понять множество самых разных вещей (кроме того, где неряшливый парень говорил: «Неизменно». Стив так и не понял, какое это имеет отношение к парфюму).  
Но фильмы теперь превратились в телевидение, а телевидение можно было записать, и Тони приказал Джарвису пропускать всю рекламу, так что Стиву оставалось только недоумевать, почему все смеются, когда герои телешоу начинают говорить про Росса и Рэйчел.  
Для того, чтобы понимать современный юмор, надо было знать обо всём, о чём другие уже знали.  
Стив размышлял об этом в лаборатории Тони, в то время, когда ему следовало бы читать красочную книгу под названием «Хиппи». Иногда он думал, что Тони и Брюсу не нравится его присутствие в лаборатории, но пока что никто из них не сказал ни слова и не прогнал его, так что он продолжал спускаться сюда после занятий в спортзале, чтобы почитать, сидя на диване, пока они разговаривали о вещах, которых Стив не понял бы, даже если бы родился в один год с Тони. Но не разбираться в науке, учитывая, что эти двое были гениями, которых вряд ли кто-то вообще способен понять, было в чём-то утешительно.  
Кроме того, Стив никогда не жил один. Ему нравилось присутствие других людей, даже если они с ним не разговаривали. И он надеялся, что более близкое знакомство принесёт в их с Тони отношения что-то помимо неприязни.  
Сегодня в лаборатории было тихо. Брюс с Тони склонились над экранами, целиком погруженные в работу. Музыка была… ну, более джазовая, чем Стив привык, но не настолько громкая, какую обычно слушал Тони. Стив наконец-то смог разобрать, о чём там поют. Сосредоточиться на книге было легко, и ему казалось, что он изучает не столько факты и цифры, которые были в большинстве книг, выданных ему Ситвеллом, сколько культуру в целом.  
Стиву было так уютно, что он даже забыл о времени, пока не услышал, как Брюс разразился смехом. Похоже, он смеялся над песней, которая зазвучала из динамиков Джарвиса.  
Тони даже не поднял головы от детали, с которой что-то делал.  
— Это Пеппер добавила в плей-лист. Она её во все плей-листы добавляет.  
— Не фанат Великолепной Четвёрки? — спросил Брюс.  
Стив наморщил лоб. Великолепная Четвёрка — не так ли называли себя те ребята в синем? С человеком-скалой? Как же их звали-то?  
— Ещё какой фанат. Просто в этой песне явно присутствует некий намёк.  
Стив прислушался к словам, а Тони добавил:  
— Я не так уж сильно забочусь о деньгах. Любовь я на них не куплю.  
Похоже, он заметил, что Стив оторвался от чтения, и начал подпевать. Он пел так, словно был рождён для сцены, и Стив не мог не закатить глаза. Типичный старковский выпендрёж.  
Но он всё равно зааплодировал, когда песня закончилась.  
— Великолепная Четвёрка? — спросил он. –У Рида Ричардса есть своя группа?  
Брюс расхохотался; даже когда он прикрыл рот рукой, глаза искрились от веселья.  
Тони же выглядел оскорблённым до глубины души.  
— Как ты можешь? Нет, как ты можешь?!  
Стив приподнял бровь с вопросительным, как он надеялся, выражением.  
— Как ты можешь спутать этого халтурщика от науки с Великолепной Четвёркой?  
— Тони, — в голосе Брюса слышалось предупреждение. Стив закатил глаза.  
— Ты не можешь просто объяснить, в чём я ошибся?  
— Нет! Ты оскорбил гениев!  
Стив вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. Иногда он мог совладать с Тони Старком, но гораздо чаще терпел поражение.  
— Вот и правильно, — не унимался Тони. — Не возвращайся, пока не просветишься.  
— Стив, тебе не обязательно уходить.  
— Всё в порядке, Брюс. Говард вёл себя точно так же, когда что-то изобретал.  
Это была не совсем правда. При всей их схожести, а они были очень похожи, у Говарда всегда находилось время объяснить наивному пареньку из Бруклина, что такое фондю, вибраниум или женщины. Стив думал, что Тони настолько его опережает, что даже понятия не имеет, насколько Стив от него отстаёт. Но сравнивать Тони с Говардом было лучше, чем объяснять, насколько глупым Стив чувствует себя рядом с ним. Ископаемое, как Тони назвал его. Так что Стив намеревался уйти.  
— Каков отец, таков и сын, полагаю. Я лучше почитаю на крыше и не буду вам мешать.  
Плечи Тони, склонившегося над работой, напряглись, однако Стив не останавливался. Ему хотелось как можно скорее покинуть эту напряжённую атмосферу.  
— Удачной науки, парни, — пожелал он. Прежде чем дверь закрылась. Брюс послал ему извиняющуюся улыбку.  
— Обязательно было вредничать? — донёсся его голос до Стива, пока тот шёл прочь. Сыворотка позволяла слышать даже через утолщённое стекло.  
Голос Тони был напряжённым, а ответ показался Стиву невнятным:  
— Когда-нибудь ему придётся узнать, что такое гугол.

Стив не пошёл на крышу. Он направился в свои апартаменты, где лежала груда подарков, присланных жителями Нью-Йорка в благодарность за спасение города. Щ.И.Т. уже проверил их и убедился, что они не были присланы новой Гидрой, суперзлодеями или ещё кем-нибудь в том же роде — например, фанатами Локи. Стив прочитал каждое письмо и пересмотрел все подарки. Всё, что было съедобным, съел Тор. Стив упаковал одежду и игрушки и собирался послать их в приют, пока ему не сказали, что приютов, по сути, больше нет. Но монахини по-прежнему собирали пожертвования для нуждающихся, так что всё можно было отдать им. Однако находились вещи, которые вряд ли пригодились бы беднякам, а также другие, более личного характера.  
В глубине коробки лежал переплетённый в кожу альбом. Он был прекрасного качества, а на обложке красовалось вытисненное изображение щита Капитана Америки. Альбом был не серийного производства — ручная работа, и хотя разлиновка делал его непригодным для рисования, Стив всё равно его забрал, рассчитывая, что когда-нибудь он пригодится.  
Сегодня этот день настал. Довольно ждать, пока ему что-то объяснят, довольно демонстрировать команде свою уязвимость. Баки всегда говорил, что ему надо учиться защищать свои слабые места. Стиву никогда это особенно не удавалось. Он всегда был склонен скорее к тому, чтобы встать, расправить плечи и позволить обидчикам нанести новый удар, несмотря на то, что ушибленные рёбра мешали ему дышать. Баки всегда его прикрывал.  
Что ж, Баки больше не было рядом, а значит, теперь ему придётся самому следить за своей спиной.  
Стив раскрыл альбом и аккуратно вывел на первой странице:  
_Великолепная Четвёрка  
Гугол (произношение?)_  
Он не собирался больше позволять своей команде обнаруживать его уязвимые места. Он мог улыбаться и кивать, и записывать слова, а потом возвращаться к ним, и никому нет нужды знать, что он составляет свой собственный путеводитель по двадцать первому веку.

С идеей искать значения слов самостоятельно была лишь одна проблема: Стив не знал, с чего начать. Он не был уверен, что в местной библиотеке сохранились каталожные карточки, а если и сохранились — порой он искал всего лишь слово или фразу, над которыми все смеялись. Компьютер наверняка мог ему помочь, но все считали, что Стиву удобнее иметь дело с бумагой, и оставляли ему кучу книг.  
Агент Коулсон дал ему одну из этих штук, именуемых планшетами, предполагая, что Стив знает, как с ней работать. Остальные же обращались с ним как с девяностолетним маразматиком, забывшем, что война давно закончилась.  
— Ты и есть девяностолетний старик, Роджерс, — пробормотал он себе под нос, паркуя байк перед магазином с вывеской «Старбакс». — А теперь ты ещё и разговариваешь сам с собой, так что маразм не исключён.  
Он изучал щит с меню, когда услышал позади себя рёв второго мотоцикла. Стив обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Логан подъезжает к его байку.  
Стив поперхнулся смешком, когда до него донеслось ворчание Логана:  
— Чёртовы законы! — негодовал тот, глуша двигатель. — Шлем! Как будто я могу умереть!  
Вскоре приземистая фигура появилась в дверном проёме и шагнула навстречу Стиву, протягивая руку, словно с того дня, когда они виделись в последний раз, прошла всего неделя, а не семьдесят лет.  
— Рад тебя видеть, Кэп, — сказал Логан, и это прозвучало так знакомо, что Стив едва не расплакался.  
Но он сдержался. Мужчины не плачут. Вместо этого он стиснул ладонь Логана, а второй рукой обнял его за плечи.  
— И я тебя.  
— Ты уже сделал заказ? — спроил Логан, и Стив перевёл взгляд обратно на меню.  
— Ты ещё помнишь те времена, когда твой кофе был чёрным и по крепости напоминал солярку, а девочка за стойкой наполняла твою кружку всякий раз, стоило тебе кивнуть? Маккиато — это вообще напиток? Я думал, это городок в итальянских Альпах.  
Логан засмеялся и, от души хлопнув его по спине, отошёл к стойке, оставив Стива восстанавливать равновесие.  
— Двойной эспрессо мне и большой моккачино моему другу.  
— Имя, пожалуйста?  
— Логан, — не моргнув глазом ответил он. — Моккачино можно налить в один из этих многоразовых стаканов. Стиву понравится.  
Девушка кивнула и, взяв большую серебряную емкость, протянула её кому-то, работавшему с машиной, весьма уместно смотревшейся бы в лаборатории Тони.  
— Это всё?  
Логан кивнул.  
— Сейчас сделаем.  
Стив потащился вслед за ним к концу стойки, и они топтались там вместе с ещё несколькими людьми, пока не прозвучало имя Логана. Стив достаточно долго жил со Старком, чтобы привыкнуть к кофе в бумажных стаканчиках. Они забрали свои стаканы и отправились в парк искать место, где можно было бы посидеть на солнышке.  
— Он многоразовый. Принесёшь его обратно, и они наполнят его снова и возьмут с тебя чуть меньше. Небольшой вклад в спасение планеты, Кэп.  
Стив фыркнул в ответ и повернул пластиковую крышечку к себе боком, где было отверстие, из которого предлагалось пить — самое маленькое, какое только можно было придумать. Пожав плечами, он снял крышку целиком и глотнул то, что оказалось восхитительной смесью кофе и шоколада с пенкой сверху.  
— Питьё кофе теперь спасает планету? Я сдам свой щит на склад и позволю Старку упиться кофе во имя мира на земле.  
Логан хмыкнул.  
— Уменьшение количества мусора спасает планету.  
Стив любил Центральный Парк. В отличие от города, который рос, разрушался и вновь вырастал вокруг, парк по большей части оставался прежним. Деревья стали немного выше, и машины, пересекающий парк, больше напоминали автомобили из грёз Говарда, чем машины его времени, но чувство, которое парк вызывал у Стива, осталось неизменным. Здесь по-прежнему был оазис спокойствия; место, где можно было перевести дух и поразмышлять. Стив не пытался нарушить тишину: он смотрел на плывущих уток и думал, можно ли купить где-нибудь хлеб, чтобы покормить их. Потом он заметил табличку поодаль:

**Пожалуйста, не кормите уток. Хлеб вреден для их пищеварительной системы.**

— Теперь даже уток кормить нельзя?  
— Не огорчайся. Ты всё ещё можешь кормить голубей, — Логан засмеялся, поймав взгляд Стива. — Так что, не хочешь объяснить, почему я вдруг получил от тебя сообщение про Гугл?  
— Извини. Я бы спросил Джарвиса — я спросил Джарвиса — но…  
Честно говоря, он был не совсем уверен, что произошло. Возможно, он недостаточно влился в атмосферу двадцать первого века, чтобы понять ответ Джарвиса, но это в любом случае была какая-то бессмыслица.  
— Разговор был примерно таким, — объяснил он Логану. — Я спросил: «Что такое гугол?», — и он ответил: «Это число, равное единице со ста нулями». Я спросил, зачем его использовать, и он ответил: «Незачем, потому что у вас есть я». И добавил: «Кстати говоря, гугол — это как раз столько, во сколько раз я лучше того распиаренного приложения, о котором вы спрашиваете». Тогда я позвонил тебе.  
Он услышал фырканье, означающее, что Логан смеётся.  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что робот-дворецкий Старка такой же засранец, как и сам Старк?  
— Нет, обычно Джарвис очень помогает. Наверное, я просто не понял… — Стив умолк при виде выражения на лице Логана и перевёл взгляд на уток. Он должен был понять, что стал мишенью для шуток двадцать первого века.  
— Когда допьёшь свой мокко, мы найдём интернет-кафе, и я тебе всё покажу. В остальном — как ты тут обживаешься?  
Стив сделал глоток, выигрывая этим немного времени на обдумывание ответа. Он не хотел говорить, что растерян. Что скучает по всем, от Пегги и Баки до Дум-Дума и даже крошки Энни, которая появилась в приюте, когда Стив уже покидал его, а сейчас наверняка уже обзавелась правнуками. Что с того Логану? Щ.И.Т. полагал, что Логан практически бессмертен; всё это было ему знакомо. Стив не знал, что хуже: видеть, как все, кого ты любишь, стареют и умирают, или проснуться однажды утром и узнать, что прошло семьдесят лет и всё вокруг изменилось — от одежды до еды и музыки. И хотя он был сообразительным парнем, всё равно это было слишком.  
— Мне всего двадцать шесть. Я хочу чувствовать себя двадцатишестилетним, а не сидеть, как старик, на скамейке в парке, глядя на уток и думая, что мне тут самое место.  
Стиву не надо было спрашивать, понял ли Логан, что он хотел сказать. При всей его ворчливости и крутом нраве, Логан был чертовски проницателен, когда дело касалось людей, тем более, что с тех пор, когда они в последний раз виделись, у него накопилось ещё семьдесят лет опыта в этом деле. Логан буркнул что-то и глотнул кофе, и это был именно тот ответ, которого ожидал Стив.  
— Ты приспособился быть Капитаном Америкой после того, как был тощим заморышем, которого любой мог поколотить, — сказал Логан минуту спустя. — А затем из Капитана Америки — продавца военных облигаций стал настоящим солдатом. Ты и к этому приспособишься.  
И это протое утверждение успокоило Стива. Логан знал его прежде, ещё солдатом на фронте. Они не раз прикрывали друг другу спину. А главное, Логан знал, каково было жить — тогда. Если Логан считал, что Стив справится, значит, он справится.  
Он откинулся на скамейке, вытянув длинные ноги и наслаждаясь мокко, пока молодая девушка в очень коротких шортах и топе, который Стив отнёс бы к нижнему белью, не остановилась перед ним.  
— У вас есть время?  
Стив моргнул, затем взглянул на часы, которые сохранились за те семьдесят лет, пока он был заморожен.  
— Без четверти два.  
— То есть, час сорок пять?  
Стив снова моргнул, не будучи уверен, что сказать.  
— Да, — наконец ответил он.  
— Спасибо, — бросила девушка через плечо девушка, удаляясь.  
Стив смотрел ей вслед.  
— Она что, спросила…  
— Ага.  
— Современные дамы носят гораздо меньше одежды.  
Логан одарил его широкой усмешкой.  
— Ага. Добро пожаловать в двадцать первый век.

Когда девушка в шортах скрылась из вида, Логан молча встал и пошёл прочь. Стив последовал за ним, точно так же, как в тот раз, когда Логан взял его с собой в парижский бордель. И как в тот раз, когда Логан разделся и вошёл в тёплые воды Средиземного моря, в первый день затишья после месяца непрерывных боёв.  
В интернет-кафе освещение было ещё хуже, чем в борделе, но облегчение, которое Стив испытал, узнав, что такое Гугл, было столь же велико, как в той бухте. В ином смысле, разумеется, но у него всё равно что гора с плеч свалилась — наконец-то вещи снова обрели смысл.  
Впервые за два месяца кто-то наконец объяснял ему всё и указывал, где искать непонятное. Объяснения других не особо помогали. Стив доверял команде свою жизнь, но дать ему прямой внятный ответ — они были просто не в состоянии это сделать.  
Он достал блокнот и начал записывать.  
— Эй, Кэп, тебе не обязательно это рисовать.  
Он улыбнулся.  
— Я не рисую. Я просто записываю всё, что узнаю. Что-то типа глоссария.  
Под _Гугол — единица с сотней нулей_ он записал: _Гугл — как найти всё, о чём говорит Старк._ Дальше шло: _Википедия — очень, очень полезная штука, но ей не всегда стоит доверять. Запомнить: не искать ничего про себя, если не хочешь крупно расстроиться._ Под конец Стив добавил: _Мокко — вкуснятина! Обязательно повторить_ — для полной завершённости.  
Логан также показал ему новостные сайты, твиттер и, наконец, котоматрицу, где Стив провисел следующие два часа, едва осознав хлопок по спине — знак прощания от Логана.  
Когда он всё-таки заметил, что Логана рядом нет, то послал со своего нового аккаунта письмо: «Спасибо за помощь. Напомни, что я должен тебе пиво».  
Ответ пришёл почти сразу: «Ты ещё с Парижа мне должен. Дай знать, когда».

Вернувшись домой этим вечером, Стив открыл для себя бикини. После ремонта на крыше башни Старка появился бассейн, которым пользовалась вся команда, и сейчас, в августовскую жару, большая её часть расслаблялась в воде, пока Клинт переворачивал стейки на барбекю. Пеппер с Джейн в купальниках лежали на шезлонгах и болтали. Стив пытался не пялиться и в то же время не отводить глаза так, чтобы это было заметно. Слишком много кожи; даже телевиденье не подготовило его к такому, плюс здесь всё было иначе. Это были его _друзья_ — или девушки его друзей. Он перевёл взгляд на бассейн как раз в тот момент, когда агент Романова вылезала из воды.  
Он не мог отвести глаз. Даже если бы ему приказали. Её купальник был не таким, как у Пеппер и Джейн. Он был скорее похож на топ, который носила встреченная днём девушка: чёрные треугольники прикрывали стратегически важные места, и Стив поспешил сесть, пока кто-нибудь не заметил, что он начинает возбуждаться.  
Наташа подошла к нему и остановилась, глядя на Стива. Капли воды стекали с неё.  
— Как ты, Кэп?  
Стив приподнял брови. Обычно она не была так дружелюбна.  
— Отлично, спасибо. А ты?  
— Была бы рада, если бы ты не сидел на моём полотенце.  
— О, — он почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь, и торопливо вытащил полотенце из-под бёдер. Наташа взяла его и начала вытираться. Чтобы перестать глазеть на неё, Стив достал блокнот и начал рисовать иллюстрации к словам, значение которых узнал, начав с Великолепной Четвёрки.  
Он узнал, что Великолепная Четвёрка была музыкальной группой из шестидесятых. Интернет даже позволил ему послушать кое-что из их музыки. Рядом с текстом он изобразил Фантастическую Четвёрку с инструментами Битлз. Бен Гримм получится неплохим Ринго, решил Стив, а Рид будет Джоном Ленноном, тогда Сью достанется Пол Маккартни, а Джонни — Джерри Харрисон.  
Набросок был грубым, но Стив удовлетворился тем, что пририсовал им всем длинные волосы — такие причёски он видел раньше. Существо смотрелось чрезвычайно забавно.  
Над ухом Стива раздался лёгкий смешок, и он обернулся, чтобы увидеть Наташу, разглядывающую его за рисованием.  
— Я тебя не смущаю? — автоматически спросил он, точно так же, как раньше спрашивал младших ребятишек, наблюдавших, как он рисует.  
Наташа пожала плечами и, обернув вокруг талии кусок ткани, ушла к Клинту. Стив едва не перестал рисовать, поняв, что его карандаш очерчивает линии её ног, но потом понял, что ему всё равно будут нужны иллюстрации к тексту про эти купальники, как бы они ни назывались, так что он набросал ещё и вид спереди.  
— Это называется бикини, — подсказал стоящий рядом Брюс, и Стив опять обернулся, подумав, что тот тоже разглядывает его рисунок, — но глаза Беннера были устремлены на бёдра Наташи. Наконец он всё-таки взглянул на Стива. — По-моему, они появились уже позже твоего времени.  
С этими словами он направился к барбекю. По пути взял у Дубины бокал вина и с улыбкой вручил его Наташе. Та коснулась руки Брюса и рассмеялась — по-настоящему рассмеялась — над чем-то, что он сказал.  
_Бикини_ , — написал Стив, — _кусочки ткани, едва приспособленные прикрывать самые главные части женского тела. Изобретены, по-видимому, мужчиной, который был либо гением, либо мазохистом._ Он быстро изменил черты модели, чтобы никто не увидел сходства с Чёрной Вдовой.

Их маленькая вечеринка становилась все более раскованной с каждым бокалом алкоголя, и Стив искренне пожелал, чтобы алкоголь воздействовал и на него тоже. Все остальные уже находились в разных стадиях подпития, а оставаться единственным трезвым человеком на вечеринке было совсем не забавно.  
— Нам надо — чшш! — надо узнать друг друга лучше, — заявил Тони из джакузи, удачно прервав разглагольствования доктора Беннера насчёт его попыток воссоздать сыворотку. Судя по всему, Брюс не осознавал, что Стив был всего лишь подопытным кроликом и никто не удосужился объяснить ему научную сторону вопроса.  
Тони уверенно обнимал Пеппер за талию; по другую сторону от него Джейн прижималась к Тору. Девушки хихикали, хотя ничего смешного вроде не происходило.  
— Эй, все сюда! Мы собираемся играть!  
Брюс с Клинтом запротестовали, Наташа лишь молча смотрела, но Тони настаивал.  
— Это идеальный способ узнать друг друга лучше. Если мы знаем друг друга — мы доверяем друг другу, и вы знаете, что я не позволю никому обойтись меньше чем шестьюдесятью историями…  
Это подарило ему выразительные взгляды от всех без исключения.  
— Шучу, шучу. Залезайте!  
Стив неохотно опустился в джакузи, радуясь, что существует такая штука, как пляжные шорты. Он не хотел бы носить обтягивающие плавки, подобные тем, что были на Тони. Шорты ему предложил Клинт, и несмотря на то, что на штанине красовалось его собственное лицо — а на заднице щит, — всё необходимое они прикрывали.  
Пеппер тогда взглянула на них с отвращением и спросила, кто его менеджер по мерчендайзингу, и Стив тут же записал «мерчендайзинг» в блокнот, чтобы потом поискать значение.  
Теперь же, сидя в тёплой воде рядом с Наташей, он мог лишь с беспокойством ожидать, что произойдёт дальше.  
— Я первый! — заявил Тони. — Стив, правда или вызов?  
— Эмм…  
— У вас там вообще была «правда или вызов»?  
Стив почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение к бёдрам, напрягшимся, словно он собирался вот-вот выпрыгнуть из джакузи.  
— Тони, начни с кого-нибудь другого, — сказала Наташа, и Стив позволил себе снова расслабиться. Он не желал очередного представления на тему «Тони высмеивает Стива, чтобы самоутвердиться», но он также не желал отодвигаться, пока наташины пальцы покоились на его ноге.  
— Ладно, агент Романова, правда или вызов?  
— Ты выбираешь, Капитан, и должен либо ответить, либо исполнить желание, а если откажешься, получишь наказание. Правда.  
— Как сильно ты меня хотела, когда начала на меня работать? Давай правду!  
— Ни капли. Пеппер, правда или вызов?  
— Правда.  
— Как, чёрт возьми, ты с ним спуталась?  
— Привычка, — немедленно ответила Пеппер, вызвав обиженную гримасу у Тони и смех у всех остальных.  
Так продолжалось ещё некоторое время, звучали вопросы про родственников, первую любовь и самые смущающие моменты в жизни. Стив уже придумал, что напишет в своём блокноте: _”Правда или вызов” — детская игра, где тебе задают вопрос или заставляют исполнить желание, и ты должен это сделать, иначе остальные тебя засмеют. Я думаю, разговоры у костра или напряжённая боевая ситуация — гораздо более лучший способ сплотить команду._ Деликатные темы старались не затрагивать, поэтому когда Тони повторил свой вопрос, Стив ответил:  
— Правда.  
— Где и как ты потерял девственность?  
— Это… что… — Стив прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Почему он всегда теряет самообладание на глазах у всех? Он без труд мог управлять командой, но спросите о чём-нибудь личном — и он снова становился задохликом Стивом, подпирающим стены на танцплощадке и краснеющим всякий раз, когда симпатичная девочка всего лишь взглянет на него. — Я не рассказываю о своих любовных связях, — наконец выдавил он.  
— Кем бы она ни была, он наверняка уже умерла, так какая разница?  
Стив съёжился при этих словах, воспоминания об утраченной команде и потерянных друзьях царапнули его по сердцу.  
— А была ли она? — радостно продолжал Тони, игнорируя неодобрительные взгляды. — Или ты прокомпостировал свой талон только после пробуждения? А может, у тебя это только в планах?  
Стив подумал, что надо записать выражение «прокомпостировать талон» в блокнот, но по общему смыслу он мог догадаться, что имеет в виду Тони. Эти мысли дали ему время взять себя в руки.  
— Я не собираюсь отвечать, — сказал он и сам услышал в своём голосе командирские нотки. Он надеялся, что Тони на этом остановится.  
Пока Тони пил из бутылки, висела неловкая тишина, но затем её нарушил Брюс:  
— Полагаю, тебе причитается штраф, Кэп. Думаю, нам стоит взять тебя в клуб.  
— А я думаю, нам стоит взять его в бордель, — пробормотал Тони. Эта идея вызвала бурные протест со стороны остальных.  
— Не дури, — сказала Пеппер, и одновременно Стив сказал:  
— Я бывал в борделе.  
Разговор стих.  
— Правда?  
— Я был солдатом в частях, дислоцированных за границей, а не невинным созданием, выросшем в холе и неге. Вы вообще представляете, что происходит на войне?  
— Что ж, это был ответ на вопрос, где Кэп потеря девственность, и в принципе — на вопрос, как он её потерял, так что я бы сказал, что ответ засчитан, — сказал Клинт. Стив надеялся, что заливший его лицо румянец спишут на горячую воду, а не на осознание того, что это была ложь — хотя и случайная.  
Он взглянул на часы.  
— Половина одиннадцатого. Девяностолетним старикам давно пора в постель. Всем спокойной ночи.  
Послышались ответные пожелания ото всех, кроме Тони, который смотрел на Стива поверх стакана, и создавалось впечатление, что он был гораздо менее пьян, чем хотел казаться. Стиву было всё равно, он торопился уйти прочь, пока воспоминания не завладели им.  
Вернувшись в свою комнату, Стив взглянул на закрытый ящик, который передал ему Тони, когда Стив переехал в Башню. Говард хранил этот ящик для него всё это время, и Стив, даже зная, что в нём лежит, не был готов открыть его и заглянуть внутрь. Но сегодня он должен был это сделать.  
Ему пришлось сломать замок. Он понятия не имел, что Говард сделал с ключом, который хранил, пока Стив был на заданиях, но это был дешёвый армейский замок, сломать который не составило труда. Из ящика Стив достал альбом, припрятанный под запасными носками и парой книг. Он пролистнул портреты Ревущих Коммандос и тщательно проработанный рисунок их же в компании Говарда, сделанный с фотографии, и остановился на рисунке обнажённой женщины, полулежащей на кушетке.  
Рошель.  
Она была той женщиной, которую Стив встретил — которую он купил — в первый раз, когда Логан взял его с собой в бордель. Она была очаровательна. Как и прочие, она делала всё, что было в её силах, чтобы прокормить семью в то кошмарное время. Путаясь в словах, Стив объяснил ей, что его сердце не свободно, и не могли бы они просто поговорить? Она засияла от радости.  
Рошель позволила ему рассказать о Пегги, какой она была сильной и храброй, и показать нарисованный им портрет. Его творчество привело Рошель в восторг, она попросил Стива нарисовать и её и, таким образом, стала первой моделью, которую он рисовал с натуры. У неё были пышные бёдра и грудь, а каштановые локоны напоминали ему о Пегги. Стив провёл с ней целую ночь, заполняя страницу за страницей в своём альбоме.  
Он возвращался к ней каждый раз, когда бывал в Париже. Рошель рассказала о нём другим девочкам, и они всегда были рады развлекать Капитана Америку, проводя целые ночи за разговорами — или дремля, пока он зарисовывал очертания их спин или полных губ.  
Говорд, разумеется, видел эти портреты, он был просто заворожён рисунками обнажённой натуры авторства Капитана Америки и пытался уговорить Стива нарисовать девочек в стиле пин-ап, но Стив больше любил те рисунки, где девушки спали: сон смягчал жёсткие черты — следы жизненных невзгод, и можно было запечатлеть мягкую улыбку или черноту ресниц, лежащих на сливочно-белой щеке.  
Иногда он возбуждался; чаще, чем он мог сосчитать, Стив возвращался в казармы, благодаря Бога за то, что звание позволяло ему иметь личную комнату, так что он мог расстегнуть штаны и довести себя до оргазма. Но он всегда кончал с именем Пегги на губах и чувствовал стыд и лёгкую вину, в то же время мечтая, что война закончится и он сможет ухаживать за ней как положено, как подобает поступать с порядочной женщиной.  
И теперь, спустя семьдесят лет, он всё ещё ждал свою единственную партнёршу для танца. А может быть, он ждал слишком долго, и этого танца никогда уже не случится.

Когда следующим утром Мстители сползлись на общий сбор, все, кто имел возможность напиться, чувствовали себя довольно жалко. А к тому времени, когда они вернулись в Башню, Тони уже был поглощён изобретением действенного средства от похмелья, которое могло бы впрыскиваться в кровеносную систему прямо через костюм.  
Стив же пытался понять, почему человек, с которым они сражались, стал преступником.  
Он поставил ноутбук на кухонный стол и попытался сообразить, что следует набрать в Гугле. Преступник называл себя Абаком и, похоже, был повёрнут на числах. Он говорил, что люди должны перестать использовать некоторые из них, что было чистым безумием, потому что люди умели считать до девяти и одиннадцати. Потом он заявил, что заставит заплатить за это кровью, и в этот момент Стив решил, что неважно, что несёт этот парень, его надо остановить — и всё.  
Но теперь, когда всё закончилось, он хотел понять, в чём дело, потому что Клинт сказал: «Бедный свихнувшийся ублюдок», — словно он понимал, а Наташа почти сочувственно прошептала: «Должно быть, он кого-то потерял».  
Ввод в поисковик «9» и «11» ничего не принёс, тогда Стив ввёл «9 11» и приготовил свой блокнот, чтобы добавить заметку. Первым же ответом Гугл выдал ему «Атака 11 сентября», и Стив перешёл по ссылке на страницу Википедии.  
Там было фото гигантского столба чёрного дыма, поднимающегося, как оказалось при ближайшем рассмотрении, от двух зданий. Обрушившаяся стена другого здания. Какие-то обломки. Небоскрёб, охваченный пламенем. Кусов подписи гласил: «разрушенная часть Пентагона». Ревущих Коммандос как-то раз отправили в Америку на отдых, и Стив смог присутствовать на официальном открытии.  
А теперь… что? Стив пробежал глазами статью, выцепляя взглядом слова: самоубийственный взрыв. Террористическая атака. Всемирный Торговый Центр. Это была атака не только на военный объект, но и на мирных жителей. Две тысячи шестьсот шестьдесят девять погибших за считанные часы. Его ручка так и осталась лежать на раскрытом блокноте, потому что Стив не знал, что писать.  
— Ты в порядке, Кэп? — просил Брюс, усаживаясь рядом и ставя перед собой тарелку с карри. — Выглядишь немного взволнованным.  
— Мне никто не сказал, — Стив слышал в своём голосе растерянность и, наверное, лёгкую примесь страха. — Они направили самолёты в здания, и… я даже не знал, что Всемирный Торговый Центр вообще существовал.  
Брюс взглянул на него и отложил вилку.  
— Извини. Я думал, это было в официальных материалах, которые тебе передал Щ.И.Т.  
— Они дали мне время освоиться, прежде чем вручить официальные материалы, но потом случился Локи, и с тех пор я жил здесь. И я изучаю историю в хронологическом порядке — пока дошёл только до шестидесятых.  
— Это был поворотный момент для всей нации. Мы всё ещё ведём войну в Афганистане, начавшуюся в тот день. К сожалению, мир не так уж сильно изменился с тех пор, как ты уснул, — в нём по-прежнему живёт ненависть и есть люди, считающие, что причинять другим зло — приемлемый способ высказать свои идеи или обрести власть. Говоря о красных кхмерах, Балканах, геноциде в Руанде…  
— Геноцид всё ещё существует?  
От этого вопроса вид у Брюса стал слегка виноватым.  
— Наверное, тебе стоит узнавать это постепенно. Слишком много для одного раза.  
— Доктор, я участвовал в освобождении не одного концлагеря. Я видел Аушвиц всего через несколько дней после того, как оттуда сбежали нацисты. Я прекрасно знаю о зверствах, на которые способны люди.  
— На самом деле, тут нечего особо рассказывать, — заметил Брюс, но всё же объяснил Стиву, что произошло, и когда Стив спросил, почему никто не пришёл на помощь несчастным, рассказал, как так получается, что во время миссий ООН у солдат чаще всего бывают связаны руки, и никакой реальной помощи с установлением мира они не несут.  
Пока Брюс говорил, Стив продолжал искать, и скоро в его блокноте появилась колонка цифр:  
_Мировой Торговый Центр — 2,996 в момент атаки, 1 миллион + в войне против терроризма  
Босния — 25,609 погибших  
Сомали — 500,000+ погибших  
Руанда — 800,000+ погибших  
Камбоджия — 1,4 миллиона + погибших_  
— После Первой мировой войны было то же самое, — сказал Брюс. — Все говорили, что это война ради мира на земле.  
— Но если мы не будем учиться на своих ошибках… — Стив умолк. — Зачем я сражаюсь? Зачем мы все сражаемся?  
Было время, когда Стив не задумывался об этом — только о том, правильно ли он поступает. Однако это время осталось в сороковых, и семьдесят лет во льдах научили его подвергать сомнению даже то, что прежде было незыблемыми постулатами.  
— Если ты хочешь, чтобы мир стал лучше, Кэп, тебе придётся заняться этим самому.  
— Вы говорите как Ганди, мистер Старк.  
— Вряд ли вам стоит так удивляться, доктор Беннер.  
— Ну, не знаю. Если Тони Старк оказывается прав насчёт чего-то, не связанного с наукой, я бы забеспокоился, не близится ли конец света.  
Стив слушал их добродушное перешучивание, напомнившее ему о Коммандос. Хотел бы он, чтобы с этой командой ему было так же легко сработаться, как с той бандой отщепенцев.  
— Мы думали, что изменим мир, — тихо произнёс он, перебивая говорящих. Брюс и Тони обернулись к нему. — Наш маленький отряд героев — с Джимом Моритой, Гейбом Джонсом и Пегги Картер, пусть даже она редко бывала на передовой. Мы были смешанным отрядом и даже не обращали на это внимания, но когда в конце войны Ревущих Коммандос представили к награде, мы настаивали на том, что мы все равны — и гордились этим. Мы воевали с безумцем, который считал себя выше людей, принадлежащих к иным расам, и намеревались доказать, что все мы были героями. Но сейчас по-прежнему есть ненависть и геноцид, и… и всё это.  
— Не знаю, что сказать, Кэп. Мир — дерьмо.  
— Это очень помогло, Тони. Большое спасибо.  
Тони пожал плечами и ушёл, держа в руке кружку с кофе.  
— Ты знаешь, кто такой Ганди?  
— Ганди начал свою деятельность ещё до Второй мировой, Брюс, — отозвалась Наташа. Стив даже не заметил, как она вошла в кухню. Она всегда была такой бесшумной.  
— Извини, Кэп.  
Стив покачал головой. Это было неважно.  
— Брюс, ты сейчас заснёшь над своими хлопьями.  
Слова Наташи заставили Стива внимательнее присмотреться к Беннеру.  
— Тебе надо немного вздремнуть.  
Брюс улыбнулся, словно извиняясь, и неторопливо вышел из кухни.  
— Кажется, раньше я это делал лучше.  
— Отправлял людей в постель?  
— Понимал, что необходимо моим людям.  
— Ты принимаешь решения во время боя. Ты не обязан следить, скушали ли мы кашку.  
— Наверное, я просто чувствую себя не в своей тарелке. Может быть, мне стоило вернуться в армию. Она-то никогда не меняется.  
— Ты удивишься, — улыбнулась ему Наташа поверх миски с фруктовым салатом и йогуртом. — И я не думаю, что армия что-то для тебя исправит. Тебе неуютно, потому что всё вокруг незнакомо. Потому что люди, технологии, мода и даже улицы стали другими.  
— Ты помогаешь не хуже Тони.  
— Ты читал моё досье?  
— Всё, что не было отредактировано.  
— Я была в похожей ситуации. Я ушла от всего, что было мне знакомо: начиная с человека, отдававшего мне приказы, и заканчивая идеологией, которую мы все считали самой правильной. Самое забавное: люди, технологии, мода и даже улицы здесь были совсем не такими, как в СССР. Лучшее, что я могу тебе посоветовать: найди что-то, что ты сможешь полюбить здесь, в новом месте, где ты оказался, и сосредоточься на этом. А то, что тебе не нравится — геноцид и ненависть… Измени их. Ты — Капитан Америка. Ты сможешь.  
— А на чём сосредоточилась ты?  
— Свобода и индивидуальность. Ну, ты понимаешь. Всё в этом роде. Конфеты с арахисовым маслом от Reese’s.  
Стив улыбнулся.  
— Я помню, как их начали выпускать. Так и не попробовал.  
Наташа приподняла бровь.  
— Они были нам не по карману, а Баки предпочитал спускать всю мелочь на леденцы. Их хватало на дольше.  
— Что ж, Капитан, придётся это исправить, — с этими словами Наташа подхватила пустую миску и направилась к раковине.

Этой же ночью он нашёл у себя на постели маленькую коробочку. Внутри были шоколадные конфеты с арахисовым маслом трёх размеров и шоколадные драже наподобие M&M’s.  
Ещё там был маленький портрет Махатмы Ганди с припиской «Если желаешь, чтобы мир изменился — сам стань этим изменением».

Выслушать совет Наташи было легко, труднее — претворить его в жизнь. Стив яростно строчил в своём блокноте:  
_Angry Birds (Злые Птицы) — есть птицы. Они злые. И они страются убить невинных свиней, которые всего лишь пытаются защитить себя чем могут. И я знаю, что это не самое худшее, что здесь есть, потому что Клинт показал мне игру, где ты угоняешь машину и получаешь очки за сбитых людей. И наверное, я так злюсь, потому что мой мозг не может переварить другие вещи, вроде войн, геноцида и прочих зверств. И то, какой стремительной стала жизнь, как ожесточились все вокруг; но ведь эти свиньи всего лишь хотят жить. И может быть, в этом заключается всё, что мне нужно знать о двадцать первом веке._  
Он перечитал написанное. Сколько бы он ни искал светлых сторон в жизни, он по-прежнему находил подобные вещи. Он спустился в спортзал для очередного раунда разрушения боксёрских мешков.  
Час спустя его голова прояснилась, старая армейская футболка выглядела так, словно он прогулялся под дождём, а тренировочные штаны прилипли к ногам. Иногда повышенный по сравнению с обычными людьми перегрев реально доставал. Стив отчасти гордился тем, что он использует современные словечки, пусть даже про себя. Он развернулся и увидел Наташу, наблюдающую за ним из-за угла.  
— Агент Романова, — ему стало ещё жарче, чем прежде; одно дело, когда она видит его грязным и растрёпанным во время боя, но зачем заставать его в таком неприглядном виде дома? — Чем могу помочь?  
— Ситвелл сказал, что тебе, возможно, нужна компания.  
— Я должен извиниться, — незамедлительно отозвался Стив.  
— Он вернулся в Щ.И.Т., так что это подождёт. Зачем ты разбил его телефон?  
— Это было глупо. Знаю, что глупо, но эта игра…  
— Он сказал, что ты говорил про Angry Birds.  
— Я спросил, зачем они убивают свиней? Что свиньи сделали плохого? А он сказал, что они ничего не сделали, они просто должны умереть.  
— Они всего лишь пиксели на экране, Кэп, — Тони в сопровождении своего друга Хэппи тоже спустился в спортзал.  
— Именно так нацисты говорили про евреев.  
— Это закон Годвина? Думаю, да. Оу, агент Романова, не надо так на меня смотреть. Уже заткнулся.  
Стив подумал, что с законом Годвина обязательно стоит познакомиться. Он пошёл туда, где рядом с полотенцем лежал его блокнот, и записал:  
_Закон Годвина — идея, что любая онлайн-дискуссия обязательно закончится сравнением с Гитлером и нацистами. Тот, кто приводит их как аргумент, проигрывает. Не уверен, что это честно, потому что я воевал с ними всего три месяца назад — у меня немного других предметов для сравнения._  
— Хочешь пару раундов, Кэп?  
Оторвавшись от Старкфона, в котором гуглил фразу, Стив попытался понять, о чём говорит Наташа.  
— Нет, я…  
Он не хотел драться с ней, когда весь был залит потом, и не мог сказать об этом, не провалившись сквозь землю, так что он лишь беспомощно развёл руками и стянул с себя футболку.  
— Я заметила.  
Ну конечно, заметила. И озвучила. Наташа была на редкость прямолинейна в общении с командой; Стив не ожидал этого, учитывая, что она была шпионкой. Как будто она устала от постоянных увиливаний и недомолвок, сопровождавших её работу, и дома жаждала настолько честных ответов, насколько это было возможно.  
— Можно включить кондиционер, — подсказал Тони. — Джарвис?  
Поток холодного воздуха ощутился сразу же, и Стив издал вздох облегчения.  
— Всё время забываю про кондиционеры, — признался он. Тони стоял к нему спиной, но Стив почти почувствовал, как тот закатил глаза.  
Наташа окинула его оценивающим взглядом.  
— Знаешь, есть новые материалы, которые ты можешь носить. Они впитывают влагу.  
Наташа обходила его кругом, и Стив практически чувствовал, как её взгляд перетекает по его спине, бёдрам и, эм, ягодицам. Её пальцы коснулись его поясницы, посылая электрический разряд сквозь тело, прежде чем Наташа отступила назад.  
— Прими душ, солдат. У нас миссия после обеда.  
— Да, мэм, — ответил он, выполнил идеальный разворот налево и промаршировал к выходу, не оборачиваясь. Если бы он обернулся, она увидела бы ещё одну часть его тела, инстинктивно среагировавшую на её оценивающий взгляд, а если бы это увидел и Тони, Стив умер бы на месте.  
Неограниченная горячая вода была роскошью двадцать первого века, в которой Стив себе обычно не отказывал, но сегодня он выбрал холодный душ.

К тому времени, как он закончил, Наташа и Клинт уже ждали его, одетые в гражданское.  
— Ты права, — заметил Клинт, оглядывая Стива с головы до ног. — Давно пора сводить его в магазин.  
— Что? — Стив опустил взгляд на свои хлопчатобумажные брюки и клетчатую рубашку.  
— Ты одеваешься как брюзгливый старик, — пояснила Наташа.  
— Сейчас я _и есть_ брюзгливый старик.  
— Тебе всего двадцать два…  
— Двадцать шесть.  
— …и мы собираемся одеть тебя соответственно.  
— Честно, Кэп, — встрял Клинт, — как ты собираешься с кем-нибудь перепихнуться в таком виде?  
— Я… что… _Клинт!_  
— «Перепихнуться» значит «заняться сексом».  
— Я знаю, что это значит, но нельзя же говорить такое в присутствии леди!  
— Нат — не леди.  
— Конечно, она леди. А ещё она может убить тебя голыми руками, так что лучше не рисковать.  
— Точно, Бартон, — Клинт вздрогнул, получив подзатыльник. — Обращайся со мной как полагается. Ладно, Кэп, мы готовы познакомить тебя с миром шоппинга. Я позвала Клинта, чтобы он изобразил всезнающего голубого друга, но похоже, что вместо этого он изображает шута.  
— Я готов, — сказал Стив, хотя чувствовал прямо противоположное.

В итоге шоппинг свёлся к тому, что Стив стоял в примерочной, а Клинт с Наташей демонстрировали ему разные вещи. Ему удалось найти кое-что вроде впитывающей влагу — _отводит влагу с кожи, нормализует температуру тела, подобно шерстяному белью_ — майки без рукавов — _позволяет демонстрировать бицепсы, Клинт носит такую_ — из полиэстра — _пластик, из которого сделали одежду; возможно, если я захочу узнать больше, придётся спросить Тони._  
Когда бурчание в животе наконец заглушило его собственное бурчание, Наташа сказала, что они могут прерваться на ланч.  
— Ну как, современный шоппинг похож на прежний, Кэп? — спросил Клинт.  
— Теперь есть гораздо больше денег, чтобы тратить. Но в Macy's всё те же эскалаторы, — Стив улыбнулся. — Мы с Баки приходили на Манхэттен, чтобы покататься на них, когда были детьми.  
Он сидел перед бургером, гора сумок стояла у ног. Даже несмотря на суперсыворотку, шоппинг утомлял.  
— Знаешь, вживую ты ещё великолепнее, чем в старых кинохрониках.  
Стив подпрыгнул на добрых три фута и залил рубашку кока-колой.  
— Даже кока-кола на тебе выглядит сексуально.  
— Эм, спасибо?  
Заговоривший с ним человек был хорошо сложен, имел лёгкую сумасшедшинку во взгляде и был опасно близок к тому, чтобы вторгнуться в личное пространство Стива.  
— Уилсон, что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Клинт сквозь бургер.  
Кажется, имя «Уилсон» привело Наташу в боевую готовность.  
— Ты знаешь этого парня, Клинт? — спросил Стив.  
— Ты меня не знаешь? Моё имя не упоминалось в отчётах? Никаких предупреждений избегать меня? И Логан меня не упоминал? Он сказал, что упомянет.  
— Нет, извини.  
— Ну да, он злится на меня с тех пор, как я сказал, что Хью Джекман — не мой типаж.  
Стив посмотрел на Клинта, надеясь, что «помоги» достаточно ясно читается в его глазах. К счастью, вмешалась Наташа:  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, Уилсон? Просто решил послужить мне мишенью?  
— Вообще-то я пришёл предложить свои услуги.  
— Ты хочешь присоединиться к Мстителям? — в её голосе звучало недоверие.  
— Осспади, нет, — человек — Уилсон — указал на Стива. — Заметь, я не выругался. Это ради тебя, приятель, — он обернулся к Наташе. — Я просто хочу иметь возможность сказать, что сражался заодно с Капитаном Америкой, а поскольку за вами как раз следит пара ребят, я решил, что это очень подходящий момент.  
— Что? — Стив тут же начал озираться в поисках следящих за ними, и Уилсон хлопнул себя по лбу.  
— _Не смотри_ , Кэп. Боже ты мой. Кстати говоря, хреновый из вас шпион, леди Вдова. Я вас видел — вы были слишком заняты разглядыванием глютеус максимус Кэпа, чтобы отследить вражеских боевиков. Полностью понимаю. Этот Кэп у кого угодно во фриби-листе, даже у меня, — Уилсон повернулся, и Стив обнаружил себя глядящим в тёмно-голубые глаза под хлопающими ресницами.  
— Я отслеживала врагов, — пробормотала Наташа, вытаскивая телефон. Клинт уже исчез, наверняка в поисках удобной позиции для стрельбы.  
— У них такая же маскировка, как у меня. Они часто меняли лица, но они точно здесь. Строго говоря, как раз идут мимо нас.  
К ним направлялась молодая пара. У девушки были розовые волосы; из лица мужчины торчали куски металла.  
— Я думаю, они просто делают покупки, — обратился Стив к Уилсону. — Выглядят странно, конечно, но они не кажутся врагами.  
Тут девушка открыла рот и зарычала, зарычала, и зубов у неё было больше, чем он мог сосчитать.  
— Сюда, быстро! — кричала Наташа в телефон. — И захватите нашу экипировку!  
Вокруг внезапно появилось ещё больше подобных существ, и Стив отчаянно пожелал, чтобы у него в руке оказался щит. Лицо Уилсона рядом с ним замерцало и превратилось в красную маску с большими чёрными кругами на месте глаз.  
— Сюда, Кэп. Можешь взять одну из моих, — он достал катану, но Стив покачал головой.  
— Мне будет лучше со столом, — сказал он и ухватил столешницу, надеясь, что Тони скоро приведёт остальных.  
Уилсон — Стив так и не понял, имя это или фамилия — был отчаянным, неконтролируемым, великолепным и абсолютно бесстрашным. Он самозабвенно бросился в бой с пришельцами, откуда их только черти принесли, рубя катанами направо и налево. К несчастью, когда пришельцев рубили пополам, каждая половина вновь отращивала зубы, и вскоре число врагов возросло в геометрической прогрессии.  
Идея Стива бить их чем-нибудь тяжёлым оказалась более плодотворной. Когда он снова оказался возле Уилсона, то сунул ему ножку от стола.  
— Удар тяжёлым тупым предметом.  
— Эх, Кэп, портишь мне веселье.  
Стив наградил его своим лучшим командирским взглядом, и к его удивлению, это сработало. Уилсон лихо отсалютовал ему и, развернувшись, снова бросился в бой.  
Затем Стив услышал, как что-то просвистело над ним. Подняв глаза, он увидел заходящего на посадку Тони.  
— Твою мать, это же Дедпул? — спросил тот.  
— Твою мать, это же Халк? — спросил в ответ Уилсон. — Я сражаюсь заодно с Мстителями. Это второй лучший день в моей жизни.  
Стив принял из рук Тони свой щит и с разворота разбил очередную зубастую пасть.  
— Их надо бить тупыми предметами. Если разрежешь надвое, они отрастут заново.  
— Классно, Кэп. Тупые предметы — наше всё.  
Это было истиной. Халк схватил одну из тварей за хвост и колошматил ею остальных. Тор избивал существ молотом, Тони работал кулаками. Наташа с помощью столов прикрывала людей, которых всё ещё необходимо было эвакуировать; мимо её головы просвистела стрела, и оказалось, что поражения острым предметом в мозг тоже годятся.  
После того, как все Мстители были в сборе, у них не заняло много времени избавиться от стаи монстров. Тор пробирался между тел, награждая ударом по черепу каждого, кто ещё шевелился, а Уилсон следовал за ним, упрашивая дать ему подержать молот.  
— Прости, мой красный друг, но лишь достойный может держать его.  
— Я Дедпул. И кто сказал, что я недостоин?  
— Боюсь, никто в целом Мидгарде не будет достоин, Мёртвый Бассейн. Странное имя для мидгардца, не так ли?  
— Зато подходящее. Это правда, что твой брат трахался с лошадью?  
Стив потряс головой и обернулся к подоспевшему капитану полиции.  
— Спасибо, капитан Роджерс. Вы прибыли очень быстро.  
— Мы, эм, делали покупки, — Стив обернулся, ища глазами сумки. Он не хотел заново проходить через всю эту канитель. Сзади послышался глухой стук.  
— Ты в порядке, Кэп?  
— Клинт! Где ты взял лук?  
— Магази спорттоваров любезно мне его одолжил. Они также присмотрели за нашими сумками.  
— Слава Богу.  
— Эй, парни, — окликнул их Тони. — У нас гости.  
Стив развернулся на месте, поднимая щит, и увидел пробирающихся через развалины репортёров.  
— Я лучше поищу, куда делся Брюс,— сказал Клинт.  
— Это была настоящая честь для меня, Капитан, — проорал Дедпул, взбираясь по стене к окну верхнего этажа.  
— Я уже ушёл, — сказал Тони. — Главное достоинство храбрости — благоразумие, и так далее.  
Стив вздохнул и повернулся к репортёрам.  
Позднее той ночью он наконец улучил минутку взглянуть, что значит «фриби-лист». И покраснел так, что даже не решился это записать.

— Лесбиянки, голубые, бисексуалы, трансгендеры, квиры.  
Слова Клинта заставили Стива нахмуриться. Для объяснения подобных слов у него была книга, но он увидел акроним и произнёс его вслух, не подумав. Тони тоже был в комнате, и не упустил своего шанса.  
— Недоволен, что они больше не скрываются, Кэп?  
Стив почувствовал, что его раздражение усиливается, но ответил:  
— Нет. Просто… хорошо, слова «лесбиянка» и «бисексуал» мы употребляли в молодости. Насчёт «трансгендер» я могу догадаться. Но зачем к ним отнесли голубых?  
— Что?  
— Это те, кто одевается в голубое? Они тут при чём?  
Клинт рассмеялся.  
— Дело не в одежде. Голубыми сейчас называют мужчин-гомосексуалистов.  
— Так значит, когда Наташа назвала тебя своим «всезнающим голубым другом», она не имела в виду, что ты обряжен в джинсу?  
— Нет.  
— О. Но если есть это слово, зачем использовать «квир»?  
— Это более комплексное понятие. Собирательный термин. Или если ты не попадаешь ни в одну перечисленных категорий, но при этом не натурал. Гетеросексуал. Натуралами называют гетеросексуальных людей.  
— Ужасно много названий.  
— А как вы называли их в сороковых? — спросил Тони с несколько оборонительной интонацией.  
— Ну, я называл Арни — Арни. А его бойфренда — Майклом. А если мне приходилось давать этому определение, я называл их друзьями.  
— У тебя были голубые друзья на войне?  
— До войны. Арни вырос вместе со мной и с Баки. Он вступил во флот. И не вернулся из Тихого океана.  
Стив опустил взгляд на миску с овсянкой. С тех пор, как он узнал об этом, не прошло и четырёх месяцев. То есть, четырёх месяцев бодрствования. Баки получил письмо от его сестры прямо перед тем, как они отправились захватывать поезд. Да, была война, и люди погибали, но у них даже не было времени осознать смерть Арни, прежде чем погиб Баки. А потом был лёд, потом Стив очнулся здесь, в двадцать первом веке, и, честно говоря, он так и не успел осознать всё это.  
— Так ты считаешь, что голубые могут служить в армии?  
— Конечно. В мой время это было запрещено, и им приходилось скрываться от начальства, но зачастую это был секрет Полишинеля. Если ты можешь держать оружие и хочешь стрелять в нацистов — тебе будут только рады.  
— Вау. Твои друзья-республиканцы не погладят тебя по головке.  
В блокноте Стива было несколько записей о Республиканской партии:  
_Движение Чаепития — не имеет отношения к королеве. Что-то связанное с республиканцами.  
Играть в чайный пакетик — не имеет отношения к республиканцам. Запомнить: никогда не искать значения слов только потому, что Клинт или Тони их упомянули (см. КГ/АМ)._  
Чуть ниже:  
_ЛГБТК — голубые, лесбиянки, бисексуалы, трансгендеры, квиры. Произносить сложно, и надо запомнить, что «квир» сейчас не оскорбление._  
Стив понятия не имел, почему все считают его республиканцем. Его семья была демократами столько, сколько он себя помнил. Он даже помнил, как его мать впервые проголосовала. Она не пользовалась своим новообретённым правом до 1932 года, даже не голосовала за Эла Смита, главным образом потому, что в тот день она работала двойную смену. Но 1932 год настал после кризиса, и если прежде матери-одиночке с больным ребёнком жилось нелегко — после 1929 года выжить стало почти невозможно.  
Вообще-то в тот день Стив был болен. Сырая осень перешла в зиму, и еды было не слишком-то много. Его тело сотрясалось от каждого приступа кашля, влажные звуки заставляли его мать хмуриться от беспокойства. Но в тот вторник она надела свой лучший наряд и отправилась на ближайший голосовательный участок.  
Когда Рузвельт победил, она обняла Стива и сказала, что теперь дела пойдут лучше. Что демократы проведут Новый Курс, который вернёт на стол еду, а стране — рабочие места. Стив не был уверен, что верит ей — к четырнадцати годам он стал слегка циничен, — но он верил, что Рузвельт хочет помочь миллионам бедных, голодающих и оставшихся без работы, и с тех пор он стал демократом.  
Мать так и не увидела, как жизнь становится лучше. Её собственный кашель начался в новом году, и свой следующий день рождения Стив отмечал уже в приюте с Баки.  
Он подумал, не рассказать ли об этом Тони, но тот наверняка должен был знать. Наверняка Говард рассказал ему о тех ночах, когда они сидели в палатке и обсуждали политику и религию за стаканом лучшего виски Говарда — или самого дешёвого пойла, которое удавалось достать, смотря где они находились на территории разбомбленной Европы.  
Стив не знал, отчего, но, кажется, Тони не хотел его видеть. Да и не видел, вообще-то. Похоже, что у него в голове было своё представление о том, каким должен быть человек, выросший в 20-е и 30-е, и менять это представление он не желал. Это приводило Стива в замешательство; ему казалось, что во время вторжения читаури они заключили перемирие и смогли стать соратниками — если не друзьями.  
Представление Тони о людях 40-х тоже было странным, учитывая, кем был его отец. Говард всегда был неуправляем и не имел никакого почтения к вышестоящим лицам. Он угнал военный самолёт и полетел на вражескую территорию, потому что это было безумное приключение и правильный поступок. Он был сумасшедшим творцом, и когда Стив увидел Тони работающим в лаборатории, тот до боли напомнил ему Говарда.  
Стив думал, что они могут стать друзьями. В надежде на это он и начал слоняться вокруг лаборатории. Но хотя они с Тони и ладили во время боя, в мирное время они оказались, хм, непримиримы. В это утро он не хотел сражаться, он уже устал от стычек.  
— Республиканцы. Что они там делали с чайными пакетиками? Я слышал, ты говорил об этом на днях.  
Он идеально выбрал время для этой реплики, и кофе брызнул изо рта Клинта через весь стол прямо на тост Тони. Стив спрятал улыбку за стаканом апельсинового сока и стал ждать объяснений.

Через несколько недель Тони предложил организовать ночь кино. Он не сообщил остальным деталей, но к назначенному времени все подтянулись к домашнему кинотеатру. Клиент ворчал, что если фильм окажется плохим, он уйдёт. Наташа взглянула на него, и Клинт тотчас плюхнулся в ближайшее кресло.  
— Ладно, Тони, что смотрим?  
— Джарвис? — Тони выглядел слишком самодовольным, но прежде, чем Стив смог понять, что именно его беспокоит, погас свет. Стив откинулся на кушетке и взял горсть попкорна.  
Лев MGM был в старом стиле; качество изображения подсказало, что и сам фильм был старым, а не одним из этих современных, где всё взрывается. Это было хорошо. Ситв считал, что у старых фильмов сюжеты лучше.  
Затем зазвучала музыка, и только спустя несколько тактов он понял, что она похожа на инструментальную версию «Звёздно-Полосатого Парня». Стив почувствовал, как замерла рядом с ним Наташа. Он взглянул на неё, и в тусклом свете, исходящем от экрана, увидел, как она посылает Тони убийственные взгляды, а улыбка Тони становится всё шире и шире, пока звучит вступительная музыка.  
На экране показали Нью-Йорк — Нижний Манхэттен, если Стив правильно опознал — и детей в старой одежде, бегающих по улице. Затем камера переместилась на аллею, где, скорчившись у стены, кашлял светловолосый мальчик.  
«Капитан Америка» — гласила надпись на экране, и Стив осознал, что этот мальчик — он.  
— Это… — начал было он, но так и не решился закончить вопрос.  
— Это биографический фильм, который про тебя сняли в шестидесятых. Всё, что вы хотели знать про Капитана Америку, — голос Тони был почти ликующим.  
Стив решил остаться и посмотреть, во что они превратили его жизнь. Три часа спустя он чувствовал себя так же, как когда Бобби Монро двинул его в живот.  
Баки даже не был его лучшим другом. Они превратили его в подростка, который узнал тайну Стива и изводил его, пока тот не позволил ему сражаться вместе с ним. Гейба играл белый актёр, и его фамилию изменили на Дуган, смешав в одно целое его и Дум-Дума. Джима и Пегги не было вообще. В фильме Капитан Америка был влюблён в симпатичную белокурую военнослужащую, работающую с документами полковника Филлипса. Её называли «рядовая Лоррейн», и Стив мог только гадать, действительно ли прототипом для неё стала женщина, с которой он как-то раз целовался.  
Это было настолько не похоже на настоящую войну и его настоящую жизнь, что Стив бы рассмеялся, не обойдись так создатели фильма с его друзьями. Ревущие Коммандос были его друзьями — его командой, а фильм их проигнорировал. Сделал их второстепенными персонажами, отпустившими пару шуточек, пока Капитан Америка побеждал злодеев. Эти парни были героями, а в фильме их едва упомянули!  
Они даже не показали то время, когда он носил шутовской костюм.  
Наконец он увидел себя падающим в океан, и даже здесь они наврали. Самолёт оказался какой-то странной ракетой, и они с Баки погибли, пытаясь обезвредить её, чтобы она не поразила Лондон.  
Стив безучастно смотрел на экран, ожидая титров, но вместо этого экран почернел и на нём начал появляться текст.  
Звучный голос читал вслух:  
_Гейб Джонс был отправлен в Тихоокеанский район боевых действий и погиб в Окинаве.  
Джеймс Фальсворт вернулся в Англию после победы, а впоследствие стал лордом Фальсвортом, графом Уэбли. Он умер в возрасте семидесяти трёх лет, оставив после себя дочь.  
Джек Денье помогал в восстановлении Франции после войны, но трагически погиб в автокатастрофе в одна тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят третьем году.  
Рядовая Лоррейн никогда не выходила замуж и воссоединилась со Стивом Роджерсом на небесах в пятьдесят лет._  
Конечно, Стив знал, что все они мертвы. Прошло семьдесят лет; шанс, что кто-то ещё жив, был ничтожен. Но он не узнавал. Не хотел увидеть, что их жизни стали всего лишь строчками на бумаге. И вот теперь это стало реальностью.  
— Что думаешь, Кэп? Отличная история, верно?  
Несколько секунд Стив смотрел на Тони, пытаясь найти вежливый ответ, но не смог. Он схватил свой блокнот и вышел из комнаты. Как только дверь со стуком захлопнулась, он остановился и привалился к стене, тяжело дыша.  
— Это был херовый фильм, тебе ясно? — донёсся до него сквозь дверь Наташин голос.  
— Что? Я пытался помочь.  
— Ещё четырёх месяцев не прошло, как он сражался на этой войне, Старк. Эти люди были его друзьями, а теперь их больше нет. Он очнулся и в одночасье потерял всех друзей, всё, что было ему знакомо, всё, в чём он был уверен. Может, ты наконец забудешь о том, что укусило тебя за жопу, и дашь ему передышку?  
— Он мог не смотреть кино. Он в любой момент мог уйти.  
— Конечно, он не мог. Он молод и одинок, и хочет подружиться. С нами. Господи, да он всё равно что потерявшийся щенок. Если бы он ушёл, он бы… он не хотел потерять лицо.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что Капитан Америка одинок и хочет быть моим другом?  
— Все его друзья мертвы, Старк. Или ты не слышал комментарий в конце?  
Стив не хотел больше слушать. Он поспешил в спортзал так быстро, как только мог.

— Я что, твой контакт из экстренного списка?  
Стив подпрыгнул от звука голоса Логана. Кажется, он задумался глубже, чем ожидал.  
— Привет, Логан. Рад тебя видеть, — он приподнял бровь. — Мой кто?  
— Ближайший родственник.  
— А, — Стив нахмурился. — Не уверен, кого в него включать. Может, Фьюри. Могу сделать, если хочешь.  
Логан покачал головой.  
— Я к тому, что сегодня утром получил четыре звонка с просьбой проверить, как ты там. За выходные случился какой-то фэйл?  
— Да нет, я ничего не делал с файлами. У меня блокнот.  
— Что бы это ни было, вряд ли что-то ужасное, раз ты пытаешься это от меня скрыть, — Логан заглянул через его плечо в раскрытый альбом. — Милый щеночек.  
Стив посмотрел на свой рисунок. На груди у кутёнка красовалась звезда, а на спине — щит.  
— На тебя похож.  
— Ну, прошлой ночью я услышал, что я молод, наивен и похож на потерявшегося щенка.  
— Кто это такое ляпнул?  
— Я, эм, вроде как подслушал. Это была Наташа.  
— Чёрная Вдова? Уверен, она считает юным и наивным любого, кто не спит с тремя ножами под подушкой и не стреляет прежде, чем задавать вопросы.  
— При её работе приходится быть сильной.  
— Стив, она не Пегги, — Логан выглядел действительно обеспокоенным. — Чёрная Вдова — хладнокровная убийца, и таких, как ты, она ест на завтрак. Да, она сильна, но она от многого отказалась ради этого. Ты поэтому вдруг смылся, а твоя команда названивает мне и просит тебя найти? Потому что кто-то, кто тебя едва знает, назвал тебя наивным?  
— Не совсем. Тони организовал вечер кино. Мы смотрели «Капитан Америка — национальный герой».  
— Так, я убью Старка.  
— Не его вина, что фильм так плох. Они убрали Джима и Гейба, и Пегги. Я знаю, это старый фильм, но люди были другими; не в том смысле другими, но ты понимаешь, о чём я. На войне на них и без того слишком часто смотрели свысока. Они заслужили, чтобы их помнили наряду со всеми нами. А сегодня утром Клинт сказал, что некоторые люди не верят, что Джим и Гейб были членами Коммандос. Я нашёл целый форум, где писали, будто это было подстроено, чтобы отряд Капитана Америки выглядел состоящим из солдат разных рас. Они фактически скрывают правду. Как такое может быть, что за семьдесят лет ничего не изменилось?  
— Во-первых, молодец, что нашёл форумы. Во-вторых, я живу гораздо дольше семидесяти лет, и жаль, что приходится тебе это говорить, но это никогда не изменится. Люди по-прежнему находят поводы ненавидеть друг друга.  
— Всё равно спасибо, что пришёл. Ты здорово помог.  
— Мы были в Майданеке за два дня до прихода русских, Стив. Ты отлично знаешь, до каких пределов может дойти ненависть.  
— Я надеялся, что это изменится.  
— В таком случае, ты знаешь, что делать.  
— Что?  
— Сделать мир лучше.  
— Вот так просто?  
— Для тебя — да.  
— Из-за моих щенячьих талантов?  
Логан фыркнул.  
— Нет, потому что ты хороший человек. Всегда таким был. Забудь про щенка, про зверства и всё остальное, и сконцентрируйся на этом. И купи мне обещанную выпивку.  
— Тогда пошли. Я знаю хорошее место.

Они отправились в бруклинский бар, который Стив помнил ещё с юных лет. Они с Баки работали там летом, перед тем, как отменили сухой закон. Баки бегал с поручениями, а Стив караулил, не появится ли полиция. Заработанных денег хватало на еду, и его мать была так рада, что даже не спрашивала, откуда они.  
После отмены сухого закона бар облюбовали полицейские, и таким он до сегодняшнего дня и остался.  
Логан со Стивом сидели в углу, пили и сокрушались о том, что ни один из них не может толком надраться.

Когда Стив вернулся, Наташа ждала его.  
— Может, тебя заинтересует другой фильм? — предложила она.  
Рядом с ней он чувствовал себя слегка неловко, потому что знал, о чём она думает. Однако он пожал плечами и кивнул.  
— О чём он?  
— Ганди.  
— Он довольно популярен.  
Наташа улыбнулась.  
— Ты много о нём знаешь?  
— Не очень. Но я часто бывал в Британии во время войны. О нём редко упоминали в документах, из-за… ну, ты знаешь, угрозы вторжения. Но если ты читал газеты от корки до корки, то всегда мог найти маленькую заметку.  
— Ты читал газеты от корки до корки?  
— В армии полно свободного времени. О нём сняли фильм?  
Наташа села рядом с ним, но Стив слегка отодвинулся вправо, чтобы их ноги не соприкасались. А потом история человека, изменившего мир, захватила его. Когда фильм закончился, Наташа сидела, опираясь на него, и он этого даже не замечал.  
«На протяжении всей истории путь истины и любви всегда приводил к победе», — повторил Стив вслед за финальными титрами.  
— Он также сказал: «Если желаешь, чтобы мир изменился — сам стань этим изменением», — добавил Брюс.  
Стив повернул голову.  
— Я не видел, как ты вошёл.  
— Я проходил мимо и не мог устоять. Это великий фильм.  
— Стать изменением?  
Маленькая фотография Ганди висела у него на зеркале, но Стив сомневался, что сумеет воплотить в жизнь этот принцип.  
— Мне стоит попробовать.  
— Думаю, ты уже с этим справился, Кэп, — усмехнулся Брюс.  
— Что я такого делаю, кроме как сижу здесь? Читаю, рисую и делаю заметки в блокноте?  
— Эм, спасаешь мир? — подсказала Наташа.  
— Это слишком глобально. Я говорю о простых вещах. О том, что делает лучше жизни отдельных людей.  
Он уловил движение позади и обернулся, чтобы увидеть Клинта с Тором.  
— Когда я был подростком, я бы не выжил, если бы Баки не защищал меня, а старый мистер МакДоуэл не отдавал мне остатки еды. Мак О’Двайер дал мне работу тем летом, несмотря на то, что я всегда задыхался, когда сбегал по лестнице, чтобы предупредить его.  
— Предупредить?  
— Мак торговал спиртным во время сухого закона.  
Все уставились на Стива.  
— Мне нужно было на что-то жить. И вопрос не в этом. Многие люди помогали мне, и я должен помогать им.  
— Значит, Капитан Америка всегда полагался на доброту незнакомцев, — Тони неспешно вошёл в комнату.  
— Надеюсь, ты в курсе, что твой южный акцент кошмарен, — заметил Стив.  
— Собираешься переводить через дорогу пожилых леди?  
— Может быть. Полагаю, я что-нибудь придумаю.  
— Потому что люди, которые давно умерли, помогли тебе?  
— То, что они умерли, не имеет значения.  
Тони лишь пожал плечами, всем своим видом выражая равнодушие.

Стив поверить не мог, насколько быстро Тони удавалось испортить ему настроение. Он решил сконцентрироваться на будущем. Фильм Наташи так явно перекликался с советом, который недавно дал ему Логан, что это определённо была судьба. В какой-то момент Стив понял, что ему придётся заново построить свою жизнь в этом времени, и у него даже были идеи, как это сделать, но затем… Тони. Нет, он не заботился о давно умерших людях, но Стив — заботился. Они были его наставниками, его соратниками, его лучшими друзьями.  
Мешок, который он избивал, с глухим стуком покатился по полу.  
— Ты не обязан так тщательно контролировать себя, знаешь ли.  
— А щенята контролируют себя? — спросил он Наташу, не оборачиваясь.  
— Подслушиваешь у дверей, Капитан?  
— Такое случается, когда у тебя обострённый слух.  
— Не надо верить всему, что я говорю. Я сама не верю всему, что говорю. Я использую слова, чтобы получать информацию. Чтобы манипулировать людьми.  
Он взглянул на неё, водружая на крюк новый мешок.  
— Так ты не думаешь, что я молод и наивен?  
— Я думаю, что ты позволяешь Тон слишком крепко тебя доставать. Почему ты колотишь тут мешок вместо того, чтобы поколотить его?  
Он указал на лежащие у стены три мешка, нуждающиеся в починке.  
— Я слишком силён, чтобы колотить людей. А ещё… мы наорали друг на друга в Хеликарриере.  
— По-моему, это сработало.  
— Я тоже так думал, но посмотри на нас теперь? Устроив скандал, я лишь ухудшу ситуацию. Я просто надеюсь, что он устанет.  
— Думаю, вам надо выяснить отношения. Но если ты не хочешь этого делать, тебе всё равно стоит помнить, что ты не обязан быть Капитаном всё время.  
Стив не обернулся.  
— Думаешь, перед тобой не настоящий я?  
— Ты подавляешь свой гнев. Сильно ли болела у тебя челюсть после того фильма? Я видела, как ты стискивал её, борясь со слезами.  
— Сказала женщина, которая только что призналась, что манипулировать товарищами по команде для неё — обычное дело, — с кривой усмешкой парировал он, а затем вздохнул. — Мужчины не плачут. Хватит и того, что я художник, что я был маленьким, тощим и больным. Только слёз для полной картины и не хватает. Я хочу, чтобы меня уважали.  
— Времена изменились. Теперь мужчинам разрешается плакать.  
— А когда в последний раз плакала ты?  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты закончил подобно мне.  
— Почему? Что с тобой не так?  
Она отвела взгляд.  
— Я… я не могу снять маску, — наконец ответила она. — Большую часть времени я не уверена, кто я такая на самом деле. Не забывай, кто ты есть. Не теряй надежду.  
От звука её тихого голоса Стиву стало больно. Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь придумать, что сказать в ответ, но когда открыл их — Наташа уже ушла.  
Самое меньшее, что он мог сделать после того, как она открылась ему, — последовать её совету.

Самым очевидным местом, где можно помогать людям, были работы по восстановлению города. Фьюри говорил, что присутствие Стива будет отвлекать других от работы, но не так уж много людей видели его без капюшона во время нападения, так что он решил рискнуть: надел кепку и тёмные очки и отправился в ближайший штаб волонтёров.  
— Умеешь готовить? — спросила его женщина. Он кивнул. — Отлично. Иди к Паку.  
Пак оказался низеньким, худым человечком с зелёными волосами и озорной улыбкой. Своим прозвищем он был обязан Шекспиру.  
— Ладно, — сказал он, — ты выглядишь сильным. Идём со мной. Надо сходить в Костко.  
Стив запустил поиск на своём телефоне и написал примечание: _магазин, где, похоже, продаётся всё на свете,_ — но интернет не подготовил его к тому, что он увидел. Там было столько всякой всячины!  
— Слушай, ты говоришь так, словно родом из Бруклина, но озираешься по сторонам, словно вырос в коммуне. Или в космосе.  
— Я был, э-э, в отъезде некоторое время. За чем мы пришли?  
Стив взял коробку с консервированным мясом, на которую указал Пак, и они направились к кассам. Потом, пока они шли к средней школе, расположенной сразу за границей района, который пресса окрестила «зоной разрушения», Стив тащил свой груз, а Пак болтал, не переставая.  
— Это был по большей части деловой район, так что нам повезло, я считаю. Не так уж много народа осталось без крыши над головой. Я имею в виду, по сравнению с Катриной, — он послал Стиву многозначительный взгляд, и тот кивнул, мысленно делая себе пометку узнать, что это была за злодейка — Катрина.  
Пак толкнул дверь, и перед ними открылся спортзал, полный народа.  
— Неужели осталось так много людей, которым некуда идти?  
— Нет, мы кормим волонтёров. Я Марша, и я тут отвечаю за кухню.  
Стив обернулся и увидел пожилую женщину, протягивающую ему руку. Он знал, что «негр» теперь стало неправильным словом, но не мог вспомнить, как надо было говорить: «чёрный» или «афроамериканец»? Он понимал, что это не так уж важно, но всё равно это было немного странно даже для Нью-Йорка с его вечной мешаниной народов.  
— Я Стив, — сказал он, пожимая ей руку.  
— Ты потерял кого-то во время нападения, Стив?  
— Да, мэм. Потерял, — он вспомнил ощущение липкой крови на пальцах, когда держал карточки агента Коулсона.  
— Сочувствую, сынок. Помощь другим, в общем, помогает. Так что бери поднос и начинай разносить.  
Похоже, что они с Паком закупили еду для ужина, но сейчас было только время обеда. Стив сосредоточился на работе своих мышц, когда носил тяжёлые подносы с едой между кухней и столовой. Затем ему пришлось нарезать овощи для салата на ужин и мешать в огромном чане готовящийся чили.  
Уже стемнело, когда Марша подошла к нему.  
— Можешь идти домой, Стив. Наша смена закончилась.  
— Увидимся завтра?  
— Конечно.

 

На следующий день Наташа заставила его надеть новые джинсы и футболку, которая, на его взгляд, больше походила на нижнее бельё, и отправилась вместе с ним. Её волосы были забраны в хвост, а на футболке красовалось изображение щита Стива.  
— Поклонница Капитана Америки? — спросила Марша.  
— Ага. Я думаю, он непременно захотел бы, ну, сделать что-нибудь, так что я тоже решила что-нибудь сделать.  
Стив покраснел ещё прежде, чем Марша похлопала его по руке и сказала, что у него прекрасная девушка и что ему стоит её беречь.  
Когда они вернулись домой, Стив уже чувствовал себя настолько хорошо, что наконец принёс свой альбом в общую гостиную. Хватит набросков в блокноте, он собирался нарисовать наконец приличный портрет любого, кто окажется в гостиной.  
В гостиной оказалась Наташа.  
Стиву захотелось развернуться и уйти. Одно дело работать вместе с ней на миссии или в столовой, и совершенно другое — разглядывать её, чтобы нарисовать. Это было всё равно как ласкать её грифелем, и Стив не был уверен, что сможет это сделать.  
— Снова рисуешь? В этот раз позволишь мне посмотреть?  
— Что? О, — он вспомнил, как прятал от неё свои наброски у бассейна. — Извини за тот случай. Другие ребята часто выхватывали у меня альбом или дразнили за то, что я рисую. Вот и привык всё прятать.  
— Ничего. Мне бы… не понравилось… если бы кто-то смотрел на моё творчество без разрешения. Если бы я занималась творчеством, конечно.  
— Не творческая личность?  
— Нет, я… танцевала.  
Стив сел рядом с ней и достал альбом. Это был тот самый альбом, в котором Стив рисовал ещё до льда. Ещё одна страсть, которую Говард сохранил для него.  
— Ты больше не танцуешь?  
— Нет. Теперь я убиваю,— она уже листала альбом, но Стиву показалось, что она заметила, как он вздрогнул. — Они очень хороши, Кэп. Она прелестна.  
Наташа задержалась на изображении Пегги — мягко улыбающейся, в форменном платье и со шляпкой на голове.  
— Агент Пегги Картер.  
— Я знаю. Я видела её портрет в штаб-квартире.  
— Видела?  
Наташа кивнула, на губах её играла усмешка.  
— Конечно. Для женщин-агентов она что-то вроде легенды. Нам рассказывали её историю при вступлении в Щ.И.Т. Женщина в рядах первых агентов — это было почти неслыханно. Ты не знал?  
— Нет. Я… я хотел, чтобы она прожила счастливую жизнь, но так и не решился узнать об этом.  
Рука Наташи мягко легла на его плечо, принося успокоение.  
— Она продолжает вдохновлять многих агентов Щ.И.Т.а. Великолепно работала под прикрытием, провела много времени в России после Второй мировой. Она была на редкость… несгибаема.  
То, как Наташа это произнесла, заставило Стива подумать: пытались ли её согнуть? Подвергали ли её пыткам? Нашёл ли её кто-то так же, как он нашёл Баки? Стив сглотнул; печаль напополам с гневом затопили его. Он злился на судьбу, отнявшую его у неё, на само го себя — недостаточно смелого, чтобы самому узнать обо всём прежде.  
Злился на неё — за то, что всегда шла навстречу опасности, а не жила счастливо и благополучно, пусть даже и не с ним.  
Он расправил плечи, пытаясь избавиться от сковавшего их напряжения.  
— Можно мне тебя нарисовать? — спросил он, вспомнив, зачем, собственно, пришёл сюда. Может быть, карандаш в его руке поможет избавиться от гнева.  
— Да, Наташа, — прозвучал позади него голос Тони, и Стив снова напрягся, ожидая пренебрежительного комментария. — Позволь ему нарисовать себя как одну из его французских дамочек.  
Мир перед глазами Стива подёрнулся алым.  
— Ты рылся в моих вещах, Тони? В моих личных вещах?  
— Что? Нет.  
— Наверняка рылся, если знаешь…  
— Погоди, так эти французские дамочки реально были? Это одна из них? — Тони указал на портрет Пегги в альбоме, всё ещё лежащем на коленях Наташи.  
Тошнотворный хруст ознаменовал встречу кулака Стива с носом Тони.  
— Ау! Это-то за что?  
Стив даже не позаботился ответить. Он схватил альбом и ушёл к себе в комнату.

Двадцать минут спустя он листал альбом, разглядывая портреты Джиджи и Рошель.  
— Это из фильма, — Тони переступил порог. — Цитата из фильма. Главный герой — художник, и его пассия просит нарисовать её как одну из его французских девушек. Или дамочек. Неважно.  
Стив уставился в альбом.  
— Даже не стучишь теперь, Тони?  
— Я подумал, что ты меня не впустишь, — Тони пересёк комнату и остановился у окна, где сидел Стив. Ему явно было не по себе. — Я не должен был говорить то, что сказал. Я просто хотел пошутить. Извини.  
Стиву ужасно хотелось заупрямиться и сказать, что извинения не принимаются, но вряд ли это сделало бы его счастливее. Как и вариант сказать, что извинения приняты, и разрешить Тони уйти.  
— У тебя кровь течёт, ты в курсе?  
Тони коснулся кровавой дорожки на щеке.  
— Ага. Наташа впаяла.  
— Что, прости?  
— Дала мне пощёчину. Полагаю, она развернула кольцо, чтобы оно рассекло кожу.  
— А при чём тут паяльник?  
— Господи, Кэп. Ты серьёзно?  
Стив мысленно напомнил себе быть более сдержанным в следующий раз. Он никак не мог понять, почему все считают, что он не способен не то что врать, но даже шутить.  
— Сядь, — сказал он и пошёл в ванную за аптечкой.  
Он достал пинцет и антисептические салфетки и начал промокать рваную рану.  
— Так почему Наташа тебя ударила?  
— Она сказала, что это вернёт мои мозги на место. Полагаю, она защищала твою честь.  
— Не знал, что моя честь была под угрозой.  
— Она напомнила, что я взрослый. А ты — мальчишка двадцати с небольшим лет, который потерял всех близких и всё, что знал, и я почти на двадцать лет старше тебя, и у меня преимущество в виде привычного окружения и поддержки других людей, так что да. Она права. Пеппер, Роуди и Джарвис — они незаменимы. А у тебя есть только мы и психованный мутант, который чаще рычит, чем разговаривает словами.  
— Логан не психованный.  
— Неважно. Я о том, что Наташа права, и всё же именно ты проявляешь ответственность и тащишь аптечку вместо того, чтобы дать мне в морду ещё раз и уйти.  
— Я не понимаю, Тони. Я думал, всё изменилось, и мы могли стать друзьями. Всё было, ну, ты понимаешь, нормально, а потом опять начались эти шуточки, — Стив пожал плечами. — Может, я так и не научился заводить друзей. Мне всегда гораздо лучше удавалось спровоцировать других на то, чтобы побить меня.  
Щека Тони дрогнула под салфеткой, когда он улыбнулся.  
— Забавно. Как раз в этом я тоже чертовски хорош.  
— Что произошло? Я что-то сделал не так?  
— Ты сравнил меня с отцом.  
— Что?  
— Ты сказал, что я напоминаю тебе Говарда. Серьёзно, Кэп, меня в жизни так не оскорбляли.  
Голос Тони внезапно стал легкомысленным до наглости, и Стив подумал, что тот говорит абсолютную правду, пытаясь замаскировать её этим тоном.  
— Ты наверняка и прежде это слышал, Тони. У тебя та же улыбка, когда ты открываешь что-то новое. То же пренебрежение авторитетами. Вы оба забываете обо всём, от законов до здравого смысла, когда надо совершить правильный поступок. Чёрт возьми, да у тебя даже голос такой же, когда ты дразнишь меня за неумение вести себя на публике.  
— Ты и в сороковые был так же ужасен?  
— Хуже некуда. Однажды он поддразнивал Пегги насчёт совместного фондю, и я подумал, что он говорит, ну…  
— Про секс?  
— Ага. А потом, когда Пегги увидела, как я целуюсь с одной военнослужащей, я напомнил ей об этом. Говарду пришлось объяснять мне, что фондю — блюдо из сыра.  
На губах Тони появилась улыбка.  
— И что она сделала?  
— Расстреляла меня из табельного оружия.  
Тони расхохотался, и этот смех был более открытым и менее заразительным, чем у Говарда, но всё равно настолько похожим, что Стив не мог не добавить:  
— Ты даже смеёшься как Говард. И наверняка знаешь это.  
Смех резко стих.  
— Мой отец никогда не смеялся, Капитан, а улыбался только когда этого требовали правила приличия. Прости, но ты, должно быть, спутал его с кем-то.  
Стив тяжело сел.  
— Он не был хорошим отцом.  
Это был не вопрос, но Тони всё равно ответил:  
— Не знаю. Его никогда не было дома. Он всегда был в Арктике, искал тебя.  
И внезапно Стив понял. Ещё прежде, чем Тони родился, прежде, чем Говард встретил свою жену, Стив украл у Тони отца. У Говарда всегда была эта страсть, эта одержимость. Стив читал о Манхэттенском проекте, знал, как он должен был повлиять на Говарда, хотя тот и сказал бы, что всё делалось ради прекращения войны и спасения жизней солдат. Стал бы Говард в этом участвовать, если бы Стив был жив? Доверил бы он Стиву и Ревущим Коммандос завершить войну в Тихоокеанском регионе без Хиросимы и Нагасаки?  
— О, Тони. Мне так жаль.  
— К счастью, это не твоя вина. Наташа вполне успешно в меня это вбила.  
— Я мог бы…  
— Что? Не спасать Нью-Йорк от уничтожения?  
— Наверное, нет, — Стив опустил глаза на окровавленную салфетку в своих руках. — Знаешь, я именно поэтому любил спускаться в лабораторию. К случайным взрывам и словам, которые никогда не пойму. Как будто я опять в его лаборатории, слежу, чтобы он не убил себя, пытаясь изобрести для нас что-то интересное. Но ты не в точности на него похож. Ты совершеннее. Он делал безумные, дикие вещи, но он никогда не стал бы жертвовать собой. Он точно не стал бы отправляться каждый день на передовую. Он восхищался этим в нас. И тобой он бы тоже восхищался.  
Кажется, Тони был близок к тому, чтобы расчувствоваться, так что Стив сделал то, что сделал бы любой мужчина на его месте — ушёл. Он провозился с возвращением аптечки на место гораздо дольше необходимого и не знал, окажется ли Тони всё ещё в комнате, когда он вернётся.  
Тони был там, на коленях у него лежал раскрытый альбом.  
— Это и есть твои француженки?  
Стив подумал, что стоило бы сделать очередное замечание насчёт личных вещей, но ему не хотелось нарушать временное перемирие. Плюс он не думал, что от этого будет какой-то толк.  
— Да, — сказал он вместо этого, усаживаясь рядом с Тони. — Это Джиджи. А это, на другой странице, Рошель. Они работали в борделе, куда я заходил.  
— А ты рисовал их до или после того, как…?  
— Тони, я ничего такого не делал.  
— Что? — Тони потрясённо прижал ладонь к груди. — Ты соврал в «правде или вызове»?  
— Ты сам это предположил. Я просто не стал возражать.  
— Ты не можешь лгать.  
— Я подделал четыре вербовочные анкеты, чтобы вступить в армию.  
— Да, но это было до того, как ты стал Капитаном Америкой.  
— Отлично, Капитан Америка не может лгать. Но я — Стив Роджерс. Рад познакомиться, — он протянул руку.  
— Тони Старк. Взаимно. Так если ты не спал с девочками из борделя, с кем же ты потерял девственность?  
— Ну, он был тем ещё авантюристом. Я имею в виду твоего папашу.  
Тони выглядел так, словно у него от лица отлила вся кровь.  
— Или пока ещё рановато для таких шуток?  
Стив ухмыльнулся, когда Тони свирепо глянул на него и стукнул по плечу.

Два дня спустя Стив с Наташей зашли на кухню после дежурства и застали самый конец спора:  
— Ты научный эквивалент маггла, Бартон. Ты не веришь, что мы на что-то способны.  
— Не-а, я просто люблю тебя доставать.  
Тони рычал, Клинт ухмылялся, а Брюс смеялся за чашкой кофе, как обычно. Стив достал блокнот и добавил Маггл в свой список. Википедия объяснила ему, что магглы были людьми без магических способностей, и Стив внезапно вспомнил, что слышал это слово, когда смотрел британский фильм по ТВ. Там были оборотень, мальчик в очках и несправедливо осуждённый человек. Он ещё подумал, не сиквел ли это. Усмехнувшись, Стив начал набрасывать Железного Человека в остроконечной шляпе и с длинной бородой, а рядом — Клинта, размахивающего палочкой с навершием в виде стрелы.  
— Что ты собираешься делать? — спросила Наташа.  
— Летающую метлу, специально для тебя.  
На этих словах Стив поднял голову. Тони решил покончить с собой?  
— Ты сегодня выглядишь весьма довольной, Наташа. И смертоносной. Довольно смертоносной.  
Сегодня на Наташиной футболке был нарисован кулак Халка, и Стив решил, что ей очень идёт зелёный. Вслух он этого, правда, не сказал.  
— Я и есть довольно смертоносна, Тони.  
— Прошу, не убивай меня.  
Все засмеялись. Стиву нравился этот общий смех за обеденным столом.  
— Ладно, Нат, оставим его наедине с его фантазиями и пойдём работать.  
Брюс вышел вслед за Наташей и Клинтом, оставив Тони глазеть на Стива.  
— Что ты там пишешь у себя в блокноте?  
— Ты всегда хочешь всё знать?  
— Конечно.  
Стив закатил глаза и шагнул к холодильнику за соком. Когда он вернулся, Тони уже читал его блокнот — чего и следовало ожидать.  
— Я всего лишь пытаюсь понять этот новый мир, Тони. Ничего интересного.  
— У тебя вроде как неплохо получается. Когда Тор вернётся из Нью-Мексико, будешь его учить.  
Тони отложил блокнот и пристально взглянул на Стива.  
— Пеппер сказала мне, что друзья обычно интересуются, как друг у друга дела. Так вот. Как у тебя дела?  
— Наташа сказала, что мне надо сосредоточиться на хороших вещах. Найти что-то, что я люблю, и делать это. Но иногда это трудно.  
— Конечно, это трудно. Взгляни на свою книжечку, — Тони поднял блокнот и зачитал вслух: — Уотергейт — это когда в белом доме обосновались преступники. Единственный раз, когда президент ушёл в отставку. Патриотический акт — во-первых, очень длинный акроним; во-вторых — фигня, фигня, фигня; в-третьих — покушение на гражданские права. Нео-нацисты, Уэйко, ГМО… Эй, ты за ГМО-продукты?  
— Почему бы нет? Накормить голодных очень важно. Я рос во времена, когда в хороший день мы ели два раза, а не один.  
— А в плохой?  
— Вообще не ели.  
Стив был рад, что Тони не отпустил какой-нибудь комментарий по этому поводу.  
— Откуда ты узнал про Летающего Макаронного Монстра?  
— Я слышал, как Брюс сказал, что он когда-то был пастафарианцем. Так до сих пор и не уверен, шутка это или нет. То есть, Википедия говорит, что это такая сатира, но я видел веб-сайт, на котором можно получить настоящее свидетельство о рукоположении.  
— Это сатира.  
— Спасибо.  
— Знаешь, что тебе нужно? Хорошие слова. Которые обозначают хорошие вещи. На букву «д» таких слов полно.  
— А как насчёт других слов?  
— Окей, добавим твоё кинорасписание «Пятый элемент». Сразу после «Титаника». Я хочу сказать, что в мире случается слишком много ужасных вещей, и СМИ чаще всего сообщают о трагедиях. Хорошие вещи приходится искать. Но в мире ещё есть щенки и котята, оргии и Холи Берри в оранжевом бикини, и случайный секс.  
— Ты всегда думаешь только о сексе?  
— Когда моя девушка уже три недели торчит в Малибу по делам? Да, — Тони схватил ручку и дописал в блокнот Стива несколько слов. — Тебе стоит пригласить её на свидание, — добавил он, не поднимая головы.  
— Кого? — спросил Стив, хотя уже начал краснеть.  
— Мисс Футболка-с-Халком. Думаешь, Чёрная Вдова часто подрабатывает волонтёром в столовой?  
— Да.  
Тони покачал головой, словно удивляясь его заблуждению.  
— Мне кажется, ты ей нравишься, — он пододвинул блокнот к Стиву и встал. — Подумай об этом.  
Стив раскрыл блокнот и нашёл добавление к своему списку от Тони:  
_Мой маленький пони  
Грязные танцы  
Благотворительность  
Бионическое ухо (поищи в Ютубе «мальчик слышит мамин голос»)  
У меня есть мечта  
Фонд «Загадай желание»  
Заплати за другого_  
Спустя четыре часа, пару фильмов и бесчисленное количество видеороликов Стив добавил в своё глоссарий ещё несколько понятий.  
Перевернув страницу, он увидел последнюю написанную Тони фразу:  
_~~Бруклин~~ Лос-Анджелес Доджерс_  
Чтоб тебя, Старк!

Следующие несколько дней Стив думал о том, что сказал ему Тони, но когда он наконец набрался смелости пригласить Наташу на ужин, она была на миссии, и ему пришлось объяснять Марше и Паку, что она уехала в другой город навестить друзей. Щ.И.Т. не разглашал никаких сведений о том, где она и когда вернётся, так что они с Клинтом могли лишь беспокойно бродить по Башне.  
В итоге Стив затащил Клинта в школу помогать в столовой, и Брюс присоединился к ним, поглядывая на Клинта чаще, чем следовало бы. Тони нарисовался час спустя, жалуясь, что в Башне стало слишком тихо, когда все ушли. А вскоре после этого появились репортёры, жаждущие рассказа от Тони.  
— Ты не сказал, что знаешь Тони Старка, — прошептала Марша.  
— Разве кто-нибудь знает Тони Старка по-настоящему? — заметил Брюс, и Клинт фыркнул, а Стив смотрел, как Тони управляется с журналистами.  
— С нападения на Нью-Йорк прошло два месяца, и мы всё ещё расчищаем завалы. Мы даже не начали заново строиться. Старк Индастриз пожертвовал средства на восстановление города, но я понял, что сам ничего не сделал. Недостаточно просто подписать чек — не менее важно выйти на улицу, увидеть, что происходит, и помочь.  
— Что вас на это вдохновило, Тони?  
— Капитан Америка, Кэт. Он хотел помочь, и он пошёл и помог. Он сказал, что хочет изменить мир, и пошёл его менять. Он уверен, что должен стать тем изменением, которое хочет увидеть в мире.  
— И где же он?  
— Прямо здесь, — Тони указал на него, и Стив в отчаянии закрыл глаза. Открыв их, он увидел Маршу и других волонтёров, шокировано глядящих на него. Однако он изобразил фирменную капитанскую улыбку и помахал рукой, подходя ближе к Тони.  
— Капитан Америка, что вы здесь делаете?  
— Как и сказал Тони, я хочу помочь.  
— Вы не хотите помогать, разбирая завалы?  
— Ну, я пришёл в штаб волонтёров, и меня отправили сюда.  
— Что вы думаете о двадцать первом веке, Капитан?  
Вопрос заставил Стива ненадолго умолкнуть, и он перевёл глаза на Тони, пославшего ему подбадривающий взгляд.  
— Он не такой, каким я его себе представлял. Никаких летающих машин, например, — он переждал вспышку смеха со стороны репортёров, подмечая, что их становится всё больше. — Но общего с моим временем тоже больше, чем я ожидал.  
Сперва я видел только тот же страх и ту же ненависть. Мы думали, что победили геноцид вместе с Гитлером, но он всё ещё существует. Ещё существуют люди, которые носят на рукаве свастику, и негодяи, нападающие на всех, кто отличается от других.  
Затем я понял, что существуют и хорошие вещи тоже. Существуют люди, готовые сражаться за то, во что верят. Готовые тратить своё время на расчистку улиц и приготовление еды для тех, кто всё потерял. Ещё существуют любовь, красота и отвага. И я понял, что если хочу всё это видеть — я должен помочь это создавать.  
Я собираюсь продолжить волонтёрскую работу и после того, как Нью-Йорк будет восстановлен, и призываю остальных сделать то же самое. И не только принимать участие в организованных мероприятиях вроде этого, но и просто заботиться о соседях, оплачивать бензин для следующего водителя или помогать матери по хозяйству. Люди помогали мне, когда я был моложе и не знал, где удастся поесть в следующий раз. Я намерен помогать другим и стать тем изменением, которое хочу увидеть в мире.  
— И все Мстители его поддерживают, — добавил Тони.  
Стив обернулся и увидел усмехающихся Клинта с Тони. Брюс явно желал, чтобы вокруг было поменьше видеокамер, но он тоже улыбался.  
— Разве вас было не больше? — спросила журналистка, которую Тони назвал Кристиной.  
— Ну, Тора временно нет в городе, а…  
— Я здесь, — Наташа проскользнула к Стиву. На ней снова была футболка Капитана Америки. Её рука коснулась его бедра, и она улыбнулась Стиву так, словно гордилась им. Стив предоставил Тони отвечать на остальные вопросы, пока боролся с этим чёртовым румянцем.

Той ночью он снова пришёл с блокнотом в общую гостиную, и снова нашёл там Наташу, сидящую на кушетке и читающую книгу. Возле её локтя стоял бокал вина.  
— Можно я опять попробую тебя нарисовать? Не как француженку, просто такой, какая ты сейчас.  
— Конечно. Хочешь, чтобы я села как-то иначе или позировала?  
— Нет. Просто продолжай читать. Ты выглядишь увлечённой.  
— Это биография Пегги Картер, написанная её племянницей Шерон. Не опубликована, но возможно, когда все документы будут рассекречены, она получит официальное признание.  
— Это будет здорово, — какое-то время он рисовал в тишине. — Знаешь, ты напоминаешь мне её.  
Наташа приподняла бровь.  
— Я не говорю, что вы одинаковы, или что все сильные леди одинаковы. Сильные женщины. Агенты. Сильные агенты.  
Наташа сделала глоток вина, пряча улыбку. Стив склонился над рисунком, пытаясь поймать тёплый блеск её глаз и лёгкие морщинки вокруг них.  
— Вы обе сильные и талантливые, но главное — ты видишь меня таким, какой я есть. Мне хорошо с тобой, даже когда я путаюсь в словах.  
Он наконец поднял взгляд — тепло не исчезло из её глаз, хотя улыбка поблекла.  
— Спасибо, Стив, — сказала она, и это был первый раз на его памяти, когда она назвала его по имени.  
Внезапно ему стало не по себе, и он продолжил рисовать, сосредоточившись на грифеле в своих пальцах и на том, как вились её волосы, спадая на плечи.  
— Ты нашёл что-нибудь, что любишь? — спросила она спустя некоторое время. — То, на чём можешь сосредоточиться?  
— Есть эта бесплатная столовая. И Пеппер говорила о создании фонда в поддержку волонтёров или что-то вроде того.  
— Я имела в виду — что-то твоё. Только твоё.  
— Горячий душ великолепен.  
Наташа засмеялась — свободно и звучно, и Стиву показалось, что его астма вернулась.  
— Учитывая, что это твой второй шанс, ты просто обязан найти что-то, что всегда хотел сделать, и сделать это.  
— Ну, я уже сходил в Macy’s и купил всё, что хотел.  
— Что следующее в списке?  
— Танцы.  
— Ты наверняка уже танцевал. Разве в твоё время не все танцевали?  
— Не с парнем, которого они могут раздавить, — он вспомнил похожий разговор с Пегги, и впервые сладости в воспоминаниях было больше, чем горечи.  
— Что ж, это мы можем исправить прямо сейчас. Джарвис, поставь что-нибудь подходящее, пожалуйста.  
Мелодия Веры Линн зазвучала из динамиков; Наташа заставила Стива подняться и положила его руку себе на талию. Свою руку она положила на его плечо и начала раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, и Стив следовал за ней, слегка неуклюже, пока она не придвинулась ближе и не прижалась щекой к его груди.  
Они двигались как одно целое, медленно покачиваясь, пока Вера пела какому-то счастливому солдату, что в один солнечный день они встретятся снова. Стив не мог не думать о жизни, которую он потерял, и о том, что могло бы быть, и он почувствовал влагу на щеках, когда прерывисто вздохнул.  
Когда песня закончилась, Наташа отстранилась и поцеловала его в щёку.  
— Спасибо, Стив, — сказала она, и они сели обратно на кушетку. Но Стиву стало легче, словно он освободился от чего-то.  
Он наконец-то почти ощущал себя частью двадцать первого века.


End file.
